<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【柱扉】金灯 by CorvusErika</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26851222">【柱扉】金灯</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorvusErika/pseuds/CorvusErika'>CorvusErika</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, i don't know what to tag, soulless Hashirama, 骨科 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:41:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>32,291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26851222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorvusErika/pseuds/CorvusErika</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>soulless Hashirama/Tobirama </p><p>Die beide sind endlich zusammen,habe ich einfach so geschrieben XD</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Senju Hashirama/Senju Tobirama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>soulless Hashirama/Tobirama </p><p>Die beide sind endlich zusammen,habe ich einfach so geschrieben XD</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>note：没魂柱，因为一些原因逐渐失去人性的朱迪在越走越偏之前被弟弟强行介入并充当了他的良心的角色，脑洞是跟病友唠的时候唠出来这么个没有魂没有爱又黑又劲的朱迪，前期可能虐?（yysy我不觉得虐）但是写得完的话一定是HE，扉太小可怜了必须爱他。脑洞突如其来剧情完全没想坑品还不太好（是很不好）还有小学生文笔呜呜呜呜呜呜。</p><p> </p><p>哦对剧情全是我瞎扯，问就是没魂三米太香?</p><p> </p><p>1</p><p>这是千手扉间迄今为止第一次因为他的兄长而受伤，那不是刻意的攻击，只是千手柱间一时冲动，一个无心之举，短短几秒钟的走神，大庭广众之下被自己的亲弟弟极力反驳了所有提议之后兄长的自尊心受到了伤害。</p><p>千手柱间急于重新获得主动权，或许是想要重新树立丢失已久的族长威严，在千手扉间第二次直接打断他的讲话时理智瞬间被蒸发殆尽，下手失了轻重，几乎卸掉了他弟弟的半边肩膀。</p><p>族人们面面相觑，会议室里气氛凝重，谁也不敢出声打断这个诡异胶着的场面，族长冷着脸，以前所未有的淡漠眼神扫过他们这些被迫到场的围观者，像是在等着有哪个不知天高地厚的蝼蚁胆敢步上千手扉间的后尘也对他的行为作风指手画脚，良久之后才从众人发青的脸色中意识到自己把副族长的肩膀掐到连骨头都在吱嘎作响的行为同样不成体统。</p><p>一场会议没有敲定任何实质性提案，族长最终放开了他的弟弟，没有对提案被严厉否决的事发表任何评论，大手一挥解散了会议，允许自己的族人在管理层亲兄弟之间终于动起手来反目成仇的环境下夹紧了尾巴逃一样离开会议室，生怕晚了几秒就一不小心见证了什么要被杀人灭口的惊悚场面。</p><p>但是他们没有反目成仇，千手扉间想着，看到其他人惊恐又难堪的眼神徘徊在他们二人之间只觉得一阵可笑，好不容易从兄长不容反抗的钳制中解脱出来，他几乎感觉不到自己的右边肩膀，千手家的怪力是什么概念他非常清楚，只是从来没有想过有朝一日自己会承担怪力造成的后果——或者说从没有想过伤害来自他的大哥。</p><p>哦，说完全没有想过也只是过去的想法了，潜意识里他知道他们迟早会有这一天，他为此做好了心理准备，甚至在哥哥终于对自己下手时竟产生了一种“可算来了”的想法。尽管他有理由为这一天的到来感到怪异的如释重负，千手柱间已经不爱任何人任何事了，这个说法或许有失偏颇，更确切的概念是千手柱间正在失去感性和天真，恰如千手扉间曾经无数次奢求过的那样，让这个被冠以神之名号的男人成长起来，不要再那么天真，被不切实际的烂漫幻想蒙住了双眼，总以为每个人都太阳都能在和平浇灌出的密林沃土边界升起，进而看不到和平道路上以性命堆砌而成的基石和在废墟里被草率埋葬的黎明。现在他梦想成真却开始后悔，一个有毁天灭地能力却天真而执着着向往和平的千手柱间最多是个偶尔制造麻烦的幼稚鬼，而以上属性中若是连天真和向往和平也没了，那就成了纯粹的灾难。原本不过是被大哥嘻嘻哈哈的性子磨的些许不耐烦所以希望这个男人能不能拿出点忍者之神的样子，现在样子确实有了，有的实在太过了。</p><p>千手扉间在深夜才完成了因为族长的异常而积攒下来的工作回家，不出所料大哥的房间灯还亮着，但是他不想打招呼，只想赶紧收拾干净溜回自己的房间。这个过去作息健康偶尔还有点犯懒的男人似乎对睡眠的需求越来越少，他醒着的时间变多，而他只要醒着，每日都变得愈发不可理喻的大脑就会给他下达一些逐渐离谱的命令，这些指令到最后都会变成千手扉间在办公室消磨掉的一个又一个夜晚，倘若那些想法被顺利执行，那么兄弟二人这一生为和平做出的贡献都将毁于一旦，为了确保这一切不会发生，千手扉间不得不拿出跟敌人周旋的劲头在他大哥征战的前路上从中作梗，为此他们吵了无数次，柱间威胁过他，咒骂过，直到今天情况终于恶化到可以对他动手的地步。</p><p>千手柱间正在慢慢变成另一个人，一个心智与手段更符合他无与伦比强悍实力的人。</p><p>“大哥，进来吧”<br/>
又来了，他才刚刚躺下。</p><p>千手扉间支起身子，被扭伤的右肩连带着手臂一起使不上力，他揉了揉肩，在柱间推门进来之前就收起了动作，从什么时候开始他不敢在大哥面前不使用查克拉感知安然入睡了？具体的时间他不确定，但他清楚的记得自己是从一开始的毫不设防，到宁愿被扰一夜清梦也要确保外界的一切变化都要在自己的感知之内，再到现在，只要千手柱间在靠近，他就不敢安心躺下。</p><p>“扉间，工作全都完成了？”</p><p>“完了。”</p><p>也是从最近开始，比起他的身体状况千手柱间更在意工作和任务的进度，月光顺着窗户洒进来，屋里蒙上了一层异样的惨白，他的大哥像是看不到他不自然蜷缩在身侧的右手一样，理所当然的问他工作呢。</p><p>“啊，不出所料的话我的计划又被你煞费苦心的打乱了吧。”</p><p>那不然呢？<br/>
扉间腹诽，难道真要由着你带着尾兽耀武扬威的去谈判吗？</p><p>就在昨天，千手柱间像是心血来潮，突然就提议要开一次五影会谈，各国之间互相防备忌惮不愿开放贸易，本国的刚需都因为种种自然原因或地理原因难以满足，却始终放不下身段出面协商合作。五大国因其实力而成为强国，也必然因为其傲慢而故步自封，有人需要带头打破这个僵局。<br/>
以上内容千手扉间完全同意，但当他知道柱间打算带着二尾一起去时就坐不住了。柱间没打算带任何随从，甚至好久都没联系以前跟他巴不得穿一条裤子的宇智波斑，于是千手扉间坐不住了，这也是为什么今早族会时他敢不顾一切当众顶撞兄长，言辞激烈地否决了柱间不计后果的冒失计划，也直接导致了他的右手差点废掉。</p><p>“大哥的计划还不完善，贸然带着尾兽施压很有可能反倒激起他们的怒火，甚至让他们知道木叶已经有了尾兽这件事都是个足够大的威胁了”<br/>
他解释道，也不知道柱间还能听进去多少。</p><p>“所以呢？”<br/>
“所以？火之国是五大国中物产最丰富，地理环境最优越的，你也不是不知道他们一直都在觊觎我们的资源，天天妄想着把这里瓜分一空，如果他们借此为由联合起来进攻木叶呢？”</p><p>原本以为木叶的安危至少能在柱间死去多时的情感汪洋里揭起一点浪花，但是柱间只是看着他，用跟以前如出一辙的纯净眼神问，</p><p>“所以呢？”<br/>
千手柱间的海已经变成了沼泽泥潭，所有投掷来的东西都被吞噬殆尽沉的无声无息。<br/>
千手扉间语塞，他不知道该怎么回答，就算其他村子联合起来又能怎么样，他们打不过自己的大哥，还别说又加了个尾兽。</p><p>“正常人是不会这么办事的，大哥，你已经搞不清楚合理的界限在哪了”扉间止住了自己打哈欠的冲动，几日的连轴转就算是他也会觉得累，偏偏造成他连轴转的根本原因，就是他面前这个人，不知道累。</p><p>“是吗……”好在千手柱间本身也不是什么激进不讲理的人，就算他感觉不到，理智上也清楚面前的是他的亲弟弟，他唯一仍然在世的亲人，与其他那些知道名字或者干脆连名字都不知道的人是不一样的。<br/>
“伤怎么样？”话题转的太过突然，正在跟睡意作斗争的扉间一时没反应上来这突如其来的关心，过了一会才如梦初醒般，说自己没事。</p><p>“好，那明天见。”于是柱间点点头，起身离开了。</p><p>这不是关心，随后千手扉间就意识到了，这只是族长出于责任或者是别的<br/>
什么东西对自己受伤族人的例行慰问，甚至比这还不如，他的大哥只是那么一问，放在以前早该不由分说的帮他治好这不算太严重的扭伤，而现在他只是因为自己的身份需要说这句话才说，就好像想不起来自己的医疗忍术也早已登峰造极。</p><p>房门重新关上，千手扉间倒回了床铺，刚刚面对大哥时他不自觉地紧张起来，这是以前从没有过的反应，千手柱间对于他而言是安全的代名词，是从一切摧残和苦难中迸发出的最鲜活的生命力，并以此筑成容他栖身的巢。但现在他感到被威胁了，他开始害怕曾经自己觉得最放松无需警惕的人，兄长一天比一天更明显变化像是一道道毫不留情的钢鞭抽得他皮开肉绽，像是尖锐聒噪的警铃一样炸响在耳边，千手扉间开始焦虑，他迫切的想要在任务已经十分繁重的情况下搞明白兄长身上到底发生了什么。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>2</p><p>千手扉间跟着清晨太阳照进室内的第一束光起床，晚秋的太阳总是姗姗来迟，在他被生物钟唤醒之后还要再拖沓一会。兄长似乎早已经离开，走的悄无声息，却也没有刻意隐瞒，他的感知力密布成一张罗网，顺着柱间残留下的查克拉一路追寻出了家门口，不出所料族长大人又在天不亮的时候就独自前往火影楼办公，效率之高让深知其极不着调隐藏属性的副族长苦不堪言，还没有走出房门就要为即将开始的一天操心。</p><p>千手柱间完全具备独立完成所有工作的能力，这点作为亲弟弟的千手扉间最清楚不过，他的大哥在大智若愚和装疯卖傻的界限上反复横跳演技炉火纯青，不过是不希望有人因他与生俱来的强大力量和远见而心生过多的敬畏或嫉妒，面对繁杂的族务和火影文书，里面的确有不少柱间本人非常抗拒的内容，但这并不代表他不能作出决定，总是一副哼哼唧唧拉着扉间撒娇不愿意自己工作的理由大抵上可以理解为：可以，但没必要。<br/>千手柱间从不愿意把扉间只当个所谓的副手，人们在形容他们兄弟二人时总喜欢以光和影作为比喻，但扉间不是他身后的影子，千手扉间是帮他看清未来，在未来降临之时站在他身边一起见证一切的人。</p><p>也是在他插科打诨不想好好干活时帮他处理公务的人。</p><p>千手扉间走出了老宅大门，千手宅院的大部分区域都在靠近主城区的街边，这处旧房是他和柱间从小居住的地方，后来因为家庭变故只剩下他们兄弟二人，如今只有两个人也乐得清静。前往火影楼避开主干道还有一条幽静的小路，因为靠近千手族地的缘故，几乎没有外人来往，扉间就是在每一个心情不好的清晨和夜晚都从这里散步上下班，秋日落叶铺了一地，又因为夜里似乎下了雨的关系湿软着贴在路上，凉意从底下丝丝往外冒。</p><p>到底是哪里出了问题？</p><p>扉间想着，烦恼地揉了揉眉心，他的右臂总算因为家族傲人的优异体质恢复了七七八八，现在激怒大哥的后果已经逐渐不可预测，他不会再冒着受伤的危险顶撞柱间了。</p><p>一个月前他们遭遇了一场蓄谋已久的刺杀行动。这没什么大不了的，想杀千手柱间的人连起来能绕木叶五圈，有胆子落实行动的一个月总有那么几个，而有能力刺杀成功的目前还没有出生，大多数刺客在见到柱间本人以前就已经被忠心耿耿的暗部解决掉了，这次之所以说是“遭遇”，纯粹是因为敌手是一个规模不小的团体，他们来自一个不知名的小国家，被夹在水火两国之间，没有资源没有产业，生活如其地理位置一样的水深火热，杀意在贫穷和苦难中滋生，这些不依附他人的小国总有那么些不为人知的血继限界或者什么旁门左道的招。<br/>他们混进了木叶，发动了奇袭，恰好挑在了千手柱间自己给自己放假的一天，尽管如此面对蛮横不讲理的树海降生时他们依然束手无策，一草一木皆为敌，试问谁不知道千手柱间是个场面人。<br/>等千手扉间赶到时战斗已经结束了，他只跟上了兄长把所有参与者捆成粽子上蒸锅一样地码在路中间，然后貌似头疼不已地问他：咋办？<br/>当时千手扉间差点爆发，这有什么怎么办的，当然是关起来去审，都被人杀到家门口了为什么还嘻嘻哈哈笑得出来，真把自己当成刀枪不入的神了吗。</p><p>千手扉间的脚步顿了顿，短暂地从回忆里出离，视野尽头是繁华的主干道，他突然就不想去上班了，刚刚灵光一闪，有什么事情似乎差点被揭晓，但真相像是蒙上了浓浓大雾，悟不出参不透，灵感这条滑腻的泥鳅一度从他手中溜走之后就踪迹难寻，他已经想了快一个月了，今天无论如何也要把事情搞清楚。</p><p>于是刚刚插上的“绝不再激怒千手柱间”这一大旗立马被拔。</p><p>他避开了所有可能遇见兄长的路七拐八绕钻进了记录室，翻找上个月遇袭时的记录。遗憾的是这由柱间本人口述和后期暗部目击的记录并没有提供任何有价值的线索，扉间叹了口气，这一个月来他虽然也在尽可能寻找兄长异常的原因，但随着千手柱间愈发武断，对他的控制越来越严格，扉间并没有好好调查的机会。他合上记录册打算将它放回原处，视线却巧合地注意到了册子后方露出的照片一角，鬼使神差地，他把照片抽了出来。</p><p>照片也属于本次记录的一部分，不知是因为疏忽还是别的原因并没有跟文字记录夹在一起，图上是千手柱间解决完敌人之后交由暗部处理后续的场面，他们兄弟二人出现在照片的边界，并非场合内的中心人物，千手扉间看了半天那些满脸不甘被捆作一团的敌方忍者，总觉得有什么细节被他草率漏掉，最终他盯着兄长抚在自己后背的手。</p><p>大哥当时是为什么搂了他一下来着？</p><p>脑子异常好用的千手副族长陷入了沉思，当时的情况他们之间的距离甚至有些远，印象中敌方首领被柱间五花大绑提到面前时反应似乎有些奇怪，说不上来是愤怒还是不甘心，一双怪异的眼睛直勾勾盯着他，再后来呢？<br/>脑子再好用也想不起来后面发生了什么，记忆像是被突兀地擦出了一段空白，但夹杂在大大小小的事情之中又显得并不起眼，他的思维如同驶入隧道一般压缩成一段黑色的影子，再度记忆回笼时就只剩下大哥揽着自己的肩膀远离现场的片段。</p><p>唯一的可能就是那双空洞怪异的眼睛，他孤注一掷的这么想着，只可能是那样，那副苍白的面孔和肿胀的眼窝，那个男人卑劣地用这样一副神情盯着他，无时无刻不在寻找机会用眼睛下咒，或许是个诅咒，或许是下蛊，不论是哪种都是千手扉间并不了解的领域，他是忍术大师中的异端，并不是搞歪门邪道的精兵。</p><p>“你在干什么?”</p><p>突然从背后响起的声音几乎吓了他一跳，千手扉间顺着声音来源看过去，火影大人神不知鬼不觉溜达到他身后，随意地靠在门框上，双手环保在胸前目光考究，看起来大有追究一下自己的首席助手为什么没有第一时间到岗工作的意思。</p><p>“大哥，你还记不记得——”他把手中的记录递了过去，假装自己没有接收到任何质问的信号，“这次袭击的详细经过，这个报告……不合格”</p><p>火影大人并不好糊弄，他没有第一时间就接过报告查看，反而是保持着之前的姿势打量了扉间半天。之后他从鼻子哼出一声，接过了文件，眼前这个白发男人，他的亲弟弟，有事瞒着他，年轻的男人眼神躲闪着不敢正视自己，而报告——他打开翻阅了一下——已经是一个月前的报告了，这家伙如果不是突然想搞什么小动作又怎么会突然翻出这种东西。</p><p>啪第一声，千手柱间又把文件夹合上。</p><p>好吧，千手扉间永远是对的，这确实简略的不是个太合格的报告，尤其是备注里那一行“由火影大人——千手柱间口述”显得尤为刺眼。</p><p>以前的自己是会对待报告这么草率的人吗？</p><p>“你想知道什么？”他问，越过扉间把文件重新塞回了它应该待的地方。</p><p>千手扉间犹豫了几秒，核心问题是在自己和那个诡异的男人对视之后发生了什么，但话说回来，大哥又怎么知道他们当时在对视。</p><p>“从大哥把他们捆住，问我怎么办开始，”他思索着，然后补充“请大哥尽可能详细地复述”</p><p>“理由呢?”柱间随口反问，但随后自己的胸口传来了微妙的刺痛感，这感觉来源于面前男人因不被自己信任而露出些许受伤的神情。<br/>但只是一瞬间，他很快调整好了等着一个合理的回答。</p><p>“我怀疑那群忍者很可能藏了什么不为人知的秘术，我想知道那是什么”</p><p>这多少算个正当理由，于是火影大人开始认真思考一个月前的一天，要在这样繁忙的生活中回想一个月前某一天的什么细节并不容易，但千手柱间还是做到了，他巨细无遗地复述出了几乎全部的过程。</p><p>“……然后我发现你的情况不对，就把你……带走到别处去了？”柱间说着，不自觉皱起了眉头，似乎是想不明白自己为什么会体贴到能注意到这种细枝末节的事情还为此做出了行动，但是当时确实只有他注意到了一向目光清明的弟弟像是被蛊惑了一样愣在原地轻轻颤抖着，自己是出于怎样的心情选择立刻把他带离的？</p><p>“那你们有没有目光接触？”听着复述千手扉间好像又能想起来了，他有点着急，剔透的红眼珠紧紧盯着柱间，这是他这个月来第一次正视兄长的眼睛，也是第一次注意到兄长眼中不自然流转的暗色纹路。</p><p>完了，这肯定就是有接触了。</p><p>“我瞪了他一眼。”</p><p>扉间感到心底一阵凉意蔓延，他冷的几乎发抖，一个阴沉可怕的猜想在脑子里逐渐形成，把原本看似毫无关联的事件联系在了一起。</p><p>半年前，甚至更早之前，曾有周边小国试图投奔木叶，他们没有自己的影，也没有一个完整的运作系统，甚至接纳进木叶也不过是小族群规模，要接纳他们并不是什么难做到的事，但扉间不信任他们，他为这份不信任而时刻提防着，监视着，直到他发现了对方的忍者试图盗取木叶的秘术——还有他那些被无情禁掉的禁术，于是两方人马不欢而散。</p><p>当时的那些人也有这那样苍白的面容，和肿胀的眼睛，这是否是当地的人种特色或是修得某种禁术的副作用不得而知，但毫无疑问投靠木叶是他们打出的幌子，实质目标是木叶一直以来依仗的术。</p><p>千手二当家以他的忍术创造能力闻名于世，或许当时那些杀手根本不是冲着千手柱间来的，他们想要扉间的尸体和他所有的秘密，但千手扉间没有职位和实权，本人性格也清冷不张扬，那些人想在合适的时间随便抓到他简直天方夜谭，所以他们才找上了最好找的柱间。</p><p>所有人都知道千手柱间有事的时候他的弟弟一定会第一个到场。所以说那个术，姑且将其视为可以改变人心性的术原本是想对扉间实施的，甚至他们几乎都要成功了，但神经大条却在某些事情上异常敏锐的柱间却发现了这点小动作，始于弟弟的术成型在哥哥身上，他们最后的计划也彻底崩盘，难怪会那么不甘心。</p><p>后知后觉自己是如此被珍视着，庇护于兄长不动声色张开的防护网之下，很难说谁能不为此动容。</p><p>“你想到了什么吗？”柱间略显不耐烦的声音把他从刚刚有了一丝暖意的内心世界拉扯出来，像严冬里当头一盆冷水一样提醒他：醒醒吧，你想明白的太晚了。</p><p>从那天开始，柱间就如他所愿的极速成长起来，却罔顾他心底和眼中拒绝的哀嚎而跟他疏远到如今的地步，就好像他们只是比起上下级都不如的主人与工具的关系。</p><p>好歹工具用久了还有点感情，现在的千手柱间根本油盐不进。</p><p>“是”扉间回答，他得到了自己想要的信息，没有了先前那股子一定要搞明白怎么回事的执念之后显得乖顺了许多，“大哥放心吧，我不会让工作落下的”</p><p>柱间点了点头，他倒是从来不怀疑如果有个中间名那一定是工作狂的千手扉间会完不成任务。</p><p>他只是不喜欢刚刚扉间看自己的眼神，那么炽热，里面的感激和爱意几乎要溢出烫伤他，不是说这有什么不好，而是扉间在怀念，看着他的脸，透过他的眼睛，怀念别人。</p><p>千手柱间不知道他在怀念谁。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>3.</p><p>“他到底出了什么问题？”</p><p>在千手扉间发现了问题关键却一筹莫展的两个月之后，宇智波斑找上了他。<br/>脸色阴沉的宇智波族长并不在乎私自闯进千手旧宅的行为会揭起怎样的风言风语，更不在乎一向与宇智波一组不合的千手二当家是否会含沙射影将他讽刺一番或干脆动手把他赶出家门，前者是因为他威严不减总有办法让话多的人学会闭嘴，后者是因为一向盛气凌人的千手二当家可能这会连起床都费劲。</p><p>所以他丝毫不见外吃准了扉间不能拿他怎么样地自觉推门进去时看见本应该在床上躺着的人居然正坐在一边喝茶时着实惊讶了一下，到底还是小看千手家的仙人体了？</p><p>“大问题”扉间不咸不淡回应着，将另一个茶杯向外推了推，斑这才注意到扉间面前放了两个茶杯，怕是在自己刚一到院门外就已经察觉到开始准备招待客人了。<br/>也就只有这种时候才能把他当成个客人而不是“天生邪恶的宇智波族人”对待，千手扉间，着实会见风使舵。</p><p>“长话短说”他简短地要求，尽管这并没有任何命令的成分在里面，但千手扉间还是用不赞同的目光看了他一眼，不过无所谓，无论如何他们在此时此刻都有同样的诉求，私人恩怨可以短暂先摆到一边。</p><p>千手扉间用公式化的音调，像汇报任务一样言简意赅，只挑重点地叙述这三个多月来所发生的事，斑保持着那一副阴沉的样子一动不动坐在他的对面，漆黑的眼仁将对面的青年来回打量，尽管沉稳的千手二当家对这不算友善的目光始终无动于衷，但斑还是敏锐的捕捉到了脆弱的气息，千手扉间不过也是在强撑。</p><p>他对仙人体的理解并没有偏差，只有千手柱间一人天赋异禀。</p><p>一周前因为木叶过于活跃的对外结交政策打破了各国各忍村原有的平衡，原本就对世界格局心存不满怨念颇深的周边小国蠢蠢欲动，大国之间建交受益的其实只是他们自己，被夹在中间无利可求的那些自然不愿意看到这样的局面，原本他们忌惮着性情大变的木叶首领，除非万不得已不愿意做出太激进的行动，但木叶忍者们近乎垄断式的接任务抢生意行为成了压死骆驼的最后一根稻草，不光是资源，现在连生意都要抢。<br/>当然这两点千手扉间也是执着却无力地反对过的，建交应该建立在合作共赢，创造世界财富的基础上，而不是像现在这样仿佛急功近利，着急四处拉帮结派，人人都想依靠强者，千手柱间就是这个时代最标志性的强者，他用近乎强硬的态度打通了几国之间的商路，交界处就是那些不起眼的小国，成为了被迫接受各种外人来来往往做生意却无计可施的牺牲品。</p><p>“他们可以选择加入我们，”当扉间提起时柱间显得不甚在意，“或着加入别人”</p><p>“大哥你不明白，那是他们的国家和领土，不管在你看来有多么不起眼，对他们而言那都是自己的信仰和寄托，并不是什么随随便便就可以拱手让人的东西。”</p><p>“我又不明白了？”</p><p>于是千手扉间立刻噤声，对使用甚至是创造这个改变人心性之术的人的憎恶达到了前所未有的高度，他们现在是火影大人和没有在职实权的辅佐的关系，已经不是他能坐在办公室上居高临下教训大哥的那段时日了。尤其是柱间的做法给木叶带来的确实只有好处，不管是强行开商路还是大肆外派忍者接任务，经济几乎是翻着番在增长，木叶居民的生活质量肉眼可见的在变好，这些变化扉间不能说不感到欣喜，但这样的代价太大，未来一旦反噬他们承受不起。</p><p>“什么叫你找不到任何线索，当时不是抓到了施术者吗？”宇智波斑听着他的叙述，眉头逐渐紧皱了起来，他审视千手扉间，尽管没有任何理由怀疑千手扉间会在他大哥的事情上故意怠慢，但以凭这个男人的能力竟然会这么长时间都一筹莫展，让人不得不怀疑这其中有什么蹊跷。</p><p>“他们……被大哥处死了”千手扉间揉了揉眉心，看得出他已经疲惫到了极致，“在我刚刚发现有问题的时候之前的参与者连同所有线索都被一同销毁了”</p><p>这个描述实在离千手柱间太遥远，宇智波族长花了点时间才完全理解他在说什么。但看着千手扉间的状态又不得不相信，一向精干的千手二当家这会儿面色苍白地跪坐在他面前，尽管已经努力不让自己失态，但苍白的脸色和身上层层叠叠的绷带还是成了明晃晃的昭示甚至造成他现在这副样子可以说是千手柱间的责任——这是斑带着主观怨念的判断，并不是柱间真的做了什么不合理的事情。</p><p>问题恰恰就出在千手柱间做事太合理了简直滴水不漏上。</p><p>小国矛盾爆发是迟早的事情，终究有一天他们会找上木叶，为此千手扉间也在做着准备，但他到底还是没有想到在诸多困难之中首当其冲的竟然是尾兽，那些连名字都叫不上来的小国竟然有一只尾兽，所以当在外围巡逻的暗部忍者风风火火跑来报告火影大人他们发现了大量的敌军和一个人柱力正在往木叶边界靠拢时扉间以为自己听错了。</p><p>于是他又问了一次，得到了更确切的信息，有至少两个不明国籍的忍者部队，和一个四尾人柱力。愿意冒着这么大风险直接进犯木叶，怕是已经被逼上绝路孤注一掷了。<br/>千手扉间思考着对策，人柱力一旦进村后果不堪设想，出于习惯，他看向了自己的大哥，巧的是柱间也在看他，用那种评估物品般的目光，一点也不复杂地盯着他。<br/>“扉间”然后他叫道，稳如泰山，完全没有以前那副咋咋呼呼的样子，他的这份冷静并没有传达给自己的弟弟，相反，千手扉间在听到自己的名字之后心脏就开始狂跳，他静静等着大哥把话说完，像是在等一场处刑。<br/>“你需要带多少人能解决这次事件？”千手柱间翻出了一份名单，筛选着所有可行的人员，他没有问扉间能不能解决，而是问带多少人能够解决，完全是不容商量的语气。</p><p>“六十名精锐部队的上忍，再.....召集暗部做好居民的撤散工作以防前线失守”千手扉间仿佛坠入冰窖，他感到自己的血液正不可逆转的凝固住，钝痛从心底一阵一阵泛上，像咸湿的海潮。三个月之前他还在为千手柱间总是想事事亲力亲为感到头痛不已，总是告诉他作为最高领导者你的同理心不能泛滥，牺牲是无可奈何的，也是必要的。他抱怨过大哥过分泛滥的保护欲，不愿意像孩子一样始终被他保护着，或许是因为那时的自己有千手柱间全部的偏爱，有恃无恐，有闹脾气的底气，但现在他就要作为可能有去无回的牺牲品去面对尾兽了。</p><p>“不需要暗部，如果你们任务失败，我会亲自上场，不可能让他们进村的”千手柱间将一份名单递了过去，他的语气坚定，但千手扉间仿佛听见他在说“但是你最好不要给我搞砸了”，他咽下全部的苦涩，允许自己软弱了几秒钟，然后就作为同样贯彻了和平至上理念的二把手接过了沉重的担子，大哥是不能轻易离村的，尽管以前他总是有事没事就到处在外瞎溜达。</p><p>所谓火影，就是在事情不大的时候被所有人嚷嚷着“保护火影大人”，在事情很大的时候又被所有人悲呼着“火影大人救救我”这样一种身份，在尾兽没有进村之前他们所有人的任务就是把村子护在背后，连带着保护火影大人的决心一起站在战场的最前线，他们失败了才是火影本人的出场时间，这样看来千手柱间的决定简直英明又果断，一下子就想到了除了自己之外第二个最合适与尾兽交战的人选，他的亲弟弟，实力与信念并存，完美继承了他的理想的男人，<br/>“我明白宇智波斑或许更有能力胜任，但在尾兽问题上他并不如你值得信任，希望你能理解”然后他像所有好领导会做的那样，安慰自己的下属。</p><p>“我明白”理智上扉间明白这是最正确的决定，但情感上他几乎被失落吞没，这就是他不安于现状总向大哥索取更多的惩罚吗？</p><p>即便是他独自面对尾兽也很难占上风，带来的精英都被打发去拖住敌方忍者了，他不想在跟危险的人柱力交战时还有人在旁边碍事。身旁是自己的同僚，身后是誓死要守护的木叶，千手扉间打的束手束脚，要守护什么东西的一方总会被各种各样的理由绊住，主动进犯来的反倒肆无忌惮，他没有千手柱间那样可以以天作为计量单位不间断损耗的查克拉，最后是抱着战死觉悟举起了手中的刀的，但预想的疼痛和死亡并没有降临，站在他身后的是原本最不可能出现在这里的宇智波斑。</p><p>宇智波族长像一尊雕塑一样站在狼狈不堪的千手扉间身后，一双猩红的万花筒越过所有在场者直接锁定了人柱力，在最后关头生生逆转了战场局势。<br/>“柱间怎么会派你来？”他如同无情的神明，淡淡地瞥了一眼已经摇摇欲坠的千手扉间，二人以近乎仇敌的身份在此刻相见，斑却没有从他血肉模糊的身影中感到一丝快意。<br/>“不然派你来？”尽管不堪重负，但千手二当家嘴上依旧不饶人，他伤痕累累，从里到外锈迹斑驳，看见跟自己一辈子不对付的宇智波斑也没有多余的力气再摆出一副体面的姿态了。</p><p>斑冷哼一声，像是在嘲笑男人自欺欺人般的硬气，放在以前他看见千手扉间的这副模样是肯定不可能出手相救的，不仅不救还巴不得小酌一杯慢慢欣赏那个高傲的男人被挫伤到如此地步的样子，但以前他没有这种机会，柱间从来没给过这种机会。所以今天他也理所当然的以为有时行为仿佛五岁幼童的火影大人煞有其事地把工作丢给自己的弟弟就风风火火的上战场，花半个小时解决战斗，半个月做战后处置工作，半年时间来消除外界对于木叶火影大人主动加入战场并制服四尾人柱力行为及动机的种种恶意揣测和添油加醋的宣传。但这次时间比他预想的要长许多，于是事不关己的宇智波族长终于忍不住出山来看看到底怎么回事，结果就是千手柱间在办公室坐着，稳如泰山，感到不对劲的斑才打算亲自前往战场，但柱间却以没有正当的离村理由而拒绝了他。</p><p>斑差点当场冷汗下来，且不说这位火影大人自己就是个天天没有正当理由往外面瞎晃的主，千手柱间从什么时候开始这么注重这些死板的规则了？甚至还完全不懂得变通？<br/>“你就自己烂在办公室吧”他怒骂了一句拂袖离去，留下都不知道自己为什么挨骂的柱间瞪着他的后背眨眼。</p><p>这就是为什么他会对千手扉间施以援手的理由，办公室里那个千手柱间仿佛是假的，违和感太强，斑要吐出来了。<br/>这也是为什么扉间会在家里一躺两个礼拜的原因，他伤的实在太重，甚至在撤离战场时直接倒在了斑的眼前——但凡扉间还能有一点力气都不会允许自己在斑面前这样示弱。</p><p>但无论如何，任务完成的非常出色，千手柱间难得露出了高兴的神色，他毫不吝啬对于扉间能力的赞美，斑在一旁听着，只觉得胃里一阵绞痛，柱间甚至不在意他弟弟伤到不能亲自来跟他汇报任务，他甚至不在意救了扉间的人是自己。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>4.</p><p>两个失去偏爱的人在飘着一丝血味的屋里面对面坐着，他们各怀心事，但同样不知所措，从未察觉到的纵容被其主人收回之后留下的空洞太过刺眼，空荡荡的大宅现在却也只剩下他们互相看不顺眼的二人喝茶聊以慰藉。</p><p>“大哥的情况非常复杂，你可以理解为他正在失去感情，本质上他还是那个他，只是没有私心了”<br/>千手扉间放下了茶杯，他的恢复状况不错，但也没到可以自由活动的地步，这会儿已经是强迫自己坐了许久，斑并不在意千手扉间的面子问题，他是坐着说话还是躺着说话对自己而言并没有任何区别。<br/>“那不是正好变成了你心目中的完美大哥”宇智波族长毫不客气地出言讥讽，随后又在千手扉间下意识的战栗中感到一阵无可奈何，扉间似乎觉得这是他自己的责任，就好像是因为他那些希望让大哥变得更强硬更理智的愿望才把柱间推到了如今的地步，他已经开始感到绝望。</p><p>“柱间来看过你吗？”斑掩饰般的喝了口茶，他自觉刚刚确实说错了话，千手扉间已经到极限了，在此刻摧毁他的意志或肉体都是轻而易举且没有任何意义的。</p><p>“不知道”男人摇了摇头，这两周里他昏睡的时间比醒着的长，一般能见到的除了家族的医疗忍者就是一些下人，就这些人还是得知了他的情况后特意赶来的，至于千手柱间他连面都没见过，至少醒着的时候没有。</p><p>“你至少应该知道施术的是哪国忍者？”斑几乎要开始不耐烦，跟一个什么都不知道的千手扉间谈话是浪费时间，更何况这人还一副随时可能失去意识倒下去的样子。</p><p>扉间没有得到最好的照顾，也没有遵循常理待在医院，前者可能是因为世界上最好的医疗忍者已经不会再费心治疗他的皮肉伤，后者是因为他不喜欢医院，简单又直白的理由，在家总是会更有安全感一些。</p><p>“知道，但对我来说意义不大”扉间回答着，起身走向角落的书柜，他仍然虚弱，走路时摇摇晃晃，有那么一个瞬间斑几乎都要伸手去扶他了，但千手扉间既没有开口求助也没有如斑料想的一样摔在地上，所以宇智波族长只是好整以暇地看着他用发软的腿支撑着自己再度走回来。</p><p>他拿来了一张地图，当着宇智波族长的面把它摊开，上面圈圈画画了许多路线和标记，在火之国最南部的角落里打了个叉，可以看出这张地图是千手扉间手绘的，大概是经过了实地考察之后选出了最有可能的地点和路线。<br/>“打叉的地方就是，连名字都没有”他指着那个没有比一粒米大到哪里去的叉，残酷地打破了宇智波族长希望从国家信息里推断出什么的妄想。<br/>“你去调查过了吗，有什么发现？”<br/>“没有，大哥....不允许我离开。”扉间回答着，像是在说什么难以启齿的事一样含含糊糊，从不久前开始控制欲飙升的千手柱间终于连他的个人行踪也要完全地掌握起来，虽说以前他不管做什么柱间都要问东问西，但从来无法左右他的意志，现在他的意志已经不由自己了，它们得跟着柱间的想法走。</p><p>预想之中的第二次嘲讽并没有到来，宇智波族长同样面色凝重，他似乎在犹豫，仿佛正在经历一番挣扎，<br/>“实际上他也不允许我自由行动了”<br/>“你没在开玩笑吧？”<br/>面对这近乎质问的语气，斑只是摇了摇头，他没有夸张的成分在其中，甚至因为他的一些不良前科和无与伦比的强大力量还受到了来自忍者之神本人的严肃警告，差一点就是威胁，宇智波族长毫不怀疑如果当场他敢提出反驳就会被自己的好友原地制裁。</p><p>宇智波是大度的，可以接受切磋武艺时技不如人的失败，但不能接受自己死于未经允许出村钓鱼这种匪夷所思的理由。</p><p>“你们怎么会得罪到那种小国家？”斑质问，随后被扉间瞪了一眼，千手二当家很想立刻指出没有们，只有千手柱间一个人，甚至他都是站在反对方的，但从不远处突然靠近的查克拉让两人立刻止住了话题紧张起来。</p><p>出于某种未知的理由，千手柱间回来了。<br/>于是原本就不该在此会面的宇智波族长将自己的气息全部收敛，以口型告诉千手扉间他会去调查，然后从窗户离开，他不敢保证自己能在一个不懂得点到为止的柱间手下全身而退。</p><p>房间里只剩下了扉间一个人，他知道大哥已经感觉到了斑曾经来过，此刻再做任何的掩饰都只会让情况变糟，他不敢在私人的场合独自面对柱间，那总会提醒着他自己失去了什么，他不想看见柱间，也不想看不见柱间。</p><p>“扉间”房门随着他的名字被冷冰冰的念出一起拉开，在扉间能做出任何反应之前视野瞬间陷入彻底的黑暗。</p><p>他被施下了黑暗行之术，就在他刚刚冒出了不想看见大哥的想法之后。</p><p>似乎柱间自己也不知道为什么要在家里对着有伤在身的弟弟用这么一个术，但回过神的时候扉间已经因为失去视力而紧绷了起来。千手扉间受伤了，所以他怕来自大哥的二次伤害，恐惧柱间在这种情况下一言不发地接近，潜意识里他又在渴望柱间能靠近他，痴心妄想着他的大哥会像以前一样一边唠唠叨叨一边熟练地治好他所有的伤，但柱间的气息是冷的，冷的就像初冬的寒风一样从他身上的每一处裂口里钻入，连血液都被这样的寒气侵染，冰凉凉地从他的身体里溢出。</p><p>“哥——”<br/>千手扉间难得示弱，他的神经已经不堪重负，并不是说他的大哥在性情大变之后有意折磨他，而是柱间对他不甚在意的态度折磨到了他，他就像是柱间用的最顺手的一把刀，如果哪天不幸折了，柱间会惋惜地把他扔了然后换一把新的。</p><p>“我不是说了这件事到此为止吗，你还要我说几遍？”</p><p>一直有力的手扼上了他的咽喉，手掌的温度透过绷带传递了过来，但扉间依然只感觉到冷，这一瞬间他感受到了实实在在的恐惧，这双能创生也能灭世的手或许就会在今天拧下他的头颅，他将带着所有的痛苦和悔恨死去，而柱间什么都不会感觉到，千手扉间突然感到厌烦，对这样的生活，对这样的大哥。</p><p>但柱间是为了他才变成这样的，身为天底下最无所不能却天真的可以的兄长，因为一定要保护好他的责任走到了如今这一步，千手扉间突然又很庆幸，如果中了这个术的人是自己，恐怕大哥会比他更手足无措，那么此刻被心痛折磨的人也会是大哥，只能说幸好大哥不用承受这一切。</p><p>他本打算道歉，他学会了面对大哥立刻让步并服软，强行把他们的行为与身份对等，只不过眼下被柱间掐的脑袋发晕，浅浅地吐息已经是极限，一点声音都发不出来了。</p><p>“一而再再而三违抗我的命令，即使是你也做的有点太过了，扉间。”<br/>掐着脖子的手松开了，它虚掩在脆弱的咽喉上面，手指时不时抚过正在跳动的脉搏，感受着扉间终于重获呼吸自由之后的喘息。</p><p>可我并没有得到任何优待，千手扉间想着，强忍住咳嗽的冲动坐在原地，他不知道接下来应该如何回应才能取悦到大哥不可理喻的神经。</p><p>他听见柱间似乎动了一下，紧跟着那只手移到了锁骨中间的位置，避开了胸口的伤痕把他按倒在地板上。<br/>柱间并没有用多大力气，只是轻轻推搡一下，他知道自己的意志是绝对的，也知道扉间没胆子忤逆他，所以他轻轻一推，扉间就顺势躺了下去，从一开始像只坏脾气的猫一样他做什么都要炸毛到现在乖顺的任他摆弄，这段时间柱间也花了不少心思——虽然他也有在检讨自己最近着实不能说是很有耐心。</p><p>“大哥?”</p><p>千手扉间视野全无，躺在凉的瘆人的地板上，惴惴不安的等着柱间的下一步动作，他看不见，但是能感受到柱间俯下了身子，瀑布一样的长发垂了几缕在他的脸上，他能嗅到大哥身上的草木香，混杂着一丝丝墨水的味道，柱间似乎是在看他，欣赏他在自己面前无计可施的样子，欣赏他在此刻脆弱不堪的身体——但那其实没什么可看的，扉间把自己严严实实地包裹在绷带和羽织下面，呈现给大哥的还是他平时的样子。</p><p>“扉间似乎有不少主意?”突然柱间的语气缓和了，就好像刚刚没有生气，扉间看不见他的表情，但他的呼吸洒在自己脸上，跟自己的交融在一起，他不知道大哥是用什么姿势挨到这么近的，但是他希望大哥能离他远点——或者再近点。</p><p>“我不明白”他坦诚回答，肩膀不自觉地缩了缩，千手柱间现在敏锐的可怕，扉间可不想自作聪明瞎糊弄。</p><p>“我是说，扉间似乎对我有不少想法”<br/>那只手从他的颈子上移开，随意地抚过胸口，然后重重揉了一把，像是在解释自己说的是什么想法。</p><p>突如其来这一下，吓到扉间几乎跳起来，他想蜷起身子，但随后柱间的另一只手也伸了过来，按住肩膀制止了他。</p><p>“没有吗？”他问，一动不动，手还放在扉间的胸口，也不知道在等什么。</p><p>千手扉间不明白这是什么走向，他把自己原本就泛白的下唇咬的没有血色，他的身体颤栗着，哆嗦着想打开兄长逾距的手，也想用力的把兄长拉进怀里。</p><p> </p><p>有的，他有很多不该有的想法，依仗着永远会被千手柱间偏爱的身份养出了傲气，逾距的人是他，他将自己的大哥视为太阳，私底下却也将他当做猎物，他的爱慕日益滋长发酵，千手扉间享受这种隐秘的，只有他自己知道的追逐。</p><p>“没有”他坚定地回答。</p><p>柱间解开了黑暗行之术，他的视野重回清明却反倒不知该如何面对大哥，心底的秘密被挖掘出带来的只有不堪，他的眼神躲闪着，把头偏到一侧，却像是被抓住了把柄一样捏住下巴强行扳了过来，</p><p>“扉间，不要说谎”</p><p>“真的没有。”</p><p>千手扉间今天仅剩的那点体力全部用在给柱间一个坚定的眼神上了，他迫切的需要休息，只希望不知道又发什么疯的大哥能干脆点折磨他或者离开他。</p><p>他看着自己大哥疑惑不解的眼神，然后真的放开了他站了起来，例行公事般让他好好休息，然后关上房门离开了。</p><p>等千手柱间的气息彻底远去，扉间才像个年久失修的机器一样，僵硬地挪回床上，他可算如愿以偿地能把自己缩起来了，地上是真的冷，这样的柱间也是真的吓人。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>黄暴预警，骨科预警，详细的性描写预警，千手柱间不当人啦他木遁play弟弟啦！</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>5.</p><p>“搞不懂你们千手”<br/>原先以为已经离开的宇智波斑又从窗户翻了回来，他着实胆大，也不怕柱间发现了把矛头转移到他身上。</p><p>但千手扉间不想理他，自己打算带进坟墓的秘密莫名其妙就被大哥发觉已经足够挫败，更别提当时居然还有个宇智波人在场。</p><p>然而宇智波族长不依不饶，甚至看起来兴致勃勃凑到他跟前，完全不在意扉间把被子捂到头顶的拒绝姿态，强硬把他从还没捂热乎的床铺里拉出来，</p><p>“你们真的是那种关系?”</p><p>“你也听见了吧，没有”疲倦的千手二当家不想再争执这些毫无意义的事，那只是他一厢情愿的感情，是大哥本不会知道的爱慕，<br/>“……他现在脑子不太正常，不要纠结这些事了”扉间想以此结束谈话，他透支的太厉害，稍微多动一会就会感到困倦，这是身体正在自我修复的信号，如果不是偏宅只剩他一人孤立无援，扉间是打算直接对斑下逐客令的，不过想来斑也不会听，很可能还会故意跟他的意思反着来，然后看他气急败坏的样子。</p><p>所以千手扉间什么都不愿再说，抢不回被子就干脆躺下去直接睡，留给斑一个疏远感十足的背影，他还不想看见斑得意洋洋的样子。</p><p>“但柱间确实是在按照你的意愿改变吧？”</p><p>“你什么意思？”</p><p>扉间反问，他仿佛被刺到一样突然有点生气，虽然潜意识里自己也觉得大哥的确实是遵照了别人对他的愿望在改变，但他的变化没有个度，发了疯般毫无顾忌。</p><p>“我是说，柱间的反应是不是跟你一直以来对他的愿望有关系”</p><p>扉间沉默不语，他似乎没有足够的理由否认这一点，但斑的结论下得过于草率也不能单凭此言盖棺定论，他还是得去了解这是什么样的术，然而不管是查阅古老的文献还是实地考察都是被火影大人明令禁止的，眼下可能真的只能寄希望于大哥（所谓）的挚友，大哥（所谓）的天启，毕竟柱间想收拾斑可不像收拾扉间那么轻松。</p><p>宇智波斑心领神会，到底还是为千手二当家有朝一日竟然不得不求助于自己而得意洋洋。</p><p>“那你自己注意点吧，毕竟如果柱间真的知道了你那点小心思……”他的话没有说完，这是一句过于苍白无力的嘱托，他让千手扉间自己注意点，人总是会让处于弱势的一方自己多注意，就好像真的能起到什么作用一样。</p><p>那句没说完的话果然应验了，斑离开后的第二天千手扉间就被他的兄长堵在了家里，高大的男人像是参观展会一样在院子里来回转悠，他有些记不清屋里的结构和布置，实际上这两个月来他忘了很多东西，又想起来很多他原本以为自己不知道的事。</p><p>扉间推开自己屋门的一瞬间就被捉住了手腕，他的兄长不知从什么时候起可以完全把气息隐藏到一门之隔的距离他就察觉不到了，柱间抓着他，几步把他推回到屋内，然后四处打量了一下——昨天才来过弟弟的房间，今天再看就仿佛第一次进来什么都觉得陌生。</p><p>“扉间是什么时候学会对大哥说谎的?”柱间皮笑肉不笑，仿佛在宣判千手扉间的什么欺君之罪。</p><p>扉间的手腕被攥的生疼，他试着挣脱，大哥的手指像钢筋一样箍在上面纹丝不动，斑昨日里揶揄的样子又钻进了脑子里，大哥确实知道，甚至他一直都知道，只是到现在才挑破。</p><p>千手柱间做了个错误的决定，扉间想着，他们绝不该挑破这层窗户纸，他单方面的追逐游戏还可以继续进行下去，直到千手柱间理所当然的娶妻生子，让他的单恋无疾而终。</p><p>“大哥，你冷静一点——”<br/>“你哪只眼睛看到我不冷静了？”<br/>他确实很冷静，冷静的几乎冷酷，<br/>“扉间确实是千手兄弟二人中更像妈妈的那一个对吧？”</p><p>千手扉间几乎凝固住，他茫然地瞪大了眼睛，几乎不敢承认面前这个人还是他的大哥，<br/>“我们是....兄弟四人啊？”<br/>柱间不记得了，他不记得自己还有两个兄弟，也不记得母亲的样貌，努力回想自己的另外两个兄弟时带来的感觉只有心痛，他似乎正是为了摆脱这样的痛楚才忘掉了母亲和弟弟们的事情，他正在遗忘所有带来过痛苦的事。</p><p>“有一张不像忍者的漂亮脸蛋呢”柱间没有接话，他用空闲的手捏住了扉间的下巴，手指陷入柔软的触感里，这阵子扉间确实瘦了不少，但还远没到消瘦的地步，以前扉间偶尔会开玩笑般地捏住他的下巴，调笑他有一双不像忍者的天真眼睛，现在情况反过来，气氛却不像当时那么随意。</p><p>“大哥..别这样——”扉间终于开始发慌，他的大哥把他按倒在榻榻米上面，眼睛深的像一滩浑水几乎映不出自己的样子。</p><p>千手柱间还是那一副冷静的样子，他甚至没有多说一句话，扉间居家穿的浴衣着实好脱，轻轻一扯就在从中间散开，年轻的千手不愿接受现实还想挣扎，一瞬间就被年长的那个用木遁捆在了地上，除了那些大开大合的招式，千手柱间对于木遁的使用就像自己身体的一部分，它们像严丝合缝的机器一样精准，绕过扉间的两只手腕将它们捆在头顶，更粗的枝条从手腕那处生出，一路攀爬着扒开了他的大腿。</p><p>“..哥..不要”<br/>“你想把嘴也堵上吗？”</p><p>坦诚想法，忠于欲望，千手柱间现在脑子里想的东西就这么简单直白，他的弟弟千手扉间成天用眼神把他舔个遍，而现在自己不过是做个好哥哥来还愿罢了。</p><p>“不要!大哥你不清醒——”<br/>“还是堵上吧。”</p><p>扉间并没有机会把话说完，他知道大哥对于木遁的掌控力，木头上生出了树藤缠上了他的嘴巴，枝叶像刻意挑逗一般跟柔软的舌头纠缠着，而他的心里只觉得荒谬，他为人正派从不强人所难的大哥真的要在他的房间里用木遁干他?</p><p>今天的柱间话格外的少，不老实的弟弟已经被紧紧固定住了，省下的就是他想怎么做的问题，因为千手扉间实在太紧张，木头在他的大腿上勒出一道道青紫的印子，衬在白的几乎反光的肤色上着实显眼，柱间看着那道印子许久，不由自主地舔了一下。</p><p>千手扉间惊喘了一声，为自己不可逃避的命运感到前所未有的无助，他的声音取悦到了兄长，柱间几乎对这样优秀的敏感度感到惊喜，更多的枝条抽生了出来，毫无阻碍地钻进了绷带下面，像细小的触手在身上爬行，扉间颤栗着，无法拒绝粗糙的树枝缠上他的腰，拨弄他的乳头，千手柱间在今天告诉他自己能把木遁的枝条分的有多细这一毫无用处的信息，又让他身体力行地体验了被一堆木头玩弄的感觉，千手扉间感到难堪，他紧闭着眼睛不想看见大哥的脸，但闭上了眼睛只会突出其他感官让一切变得更糟，拨弄乳头的树枝突然有了湿润柔软的触感，扉间后知后觉了什么之后惊恐地又睁开眼睛，低头就看见大哥正伏在他身上舔弄胸前，湿润柔软，废话，舌头当然软。</p><p>扉间像是被烫到一般弓起了腰背，看着却像主动把已经被吸得发红的乳头往兄长嘴里送，他的舌根被嘴里的的木头压的发酸，就好像刚刚给人口了一发一样累，除过千手扉间没有口过任何人也不知道那是什么感觉，但最好他哥不要让他连这个也学习一下。</p><p>千手柱间把前戏进行地很长，这对扉间来说不是个好兆头，他身上泛起了一片粉红，乳头又硬又肿还泛着水光，阴茎夹在两人中间摩擦在柱间结实的腹肌上也硬的滴水，他确实有很敏感的身体，或者说，对象是千手柱间的时候他没办法不这么敏感，只要揉搓几下尿道球腺液就会滴滴答答的流出来，大脑紧跟着准备罢工，柱间显然注意到了弟弟过分敏感的身体，毫不吝啬地又一次催动了木遁分生出更多的分支缠上扉间硬的贴在小腹上的阴茎，堵住了正在流水的小孔确保他不会这么草率就射出来，有一部分木头编制在一起，扭麻花一样拧成了一股，从扉间两腿之间那个被晾了许久的穴钻了进去。</p><p>他的哥哥今天确实会干他，如果之前他还不切实际的抱有一丝幻想那么现在最好做好准备接受现实。</p><p>那些带着树叶的枝条搅在一起插进了他的穴里，叶子被绞碎拧出的汁水像是刻意为之的润滑，很快就进入到深的不可思议的地方，或许只有几厘米，但千手扉间看不见，他觉得那些玩意下一秒都要从嘴里出来了，然而不管他如何害怕地绞紧后穴都不能抗拒没有痛觉的植物开拓他的甬道，树枝从一根手指的大小往粗堆叠，每多加一根千手扉间都能清楚地感觉到自己又被撑开了一点，他咬牙切齿，对千手柱间的禽兽行径愤恨不已，除了湿漉漉的喘息之外连一个音节都欠奉，然而它们还在往里延伸似乎在寻找他的极限，直到擦过那栗子大小的前列腺体时他失控的叫了出来，快感像是烟花一样在大脑里炸开，把本就摇摇欲坠的理智彻底粉碎，那些要命的玩意开始变得更有目的性，它们像真正的性器一样抽插着，每次都会轻轻剐蹭过敏感的腺体，仿佛隔靴搔痒一样的慰藉终于让他哭吟出声，初尝情事的身体经不住这样的撩拨，扉间不自觉地挣扎了几下，羞耻心让他烧的几乎蒸发，而空虚的感觉却愈发明显，身体想要更大的东西操进来把他塞满，当然这也是柱间今天的目的，被浸湿的木头终于抽了出去，离开穴口时似乎还受到了热情的挽留。</p><p>扉间的估计一直是有误差的，那节木头实在不能算粗，所以当柱间终于打算开始操他的时候，会被生生操死的恐惧感拉回了一丝理智，他呜咽着，被口中的枝条搅的不能说话，却执着地想拒绝大哥顺理成章的举动，柱间撤开了禁锢着嘴巴的木遁，他的津液顺着嘴角滴下来，舌头仿佛失灵，一副还没玩就坏了的样子眼巴巴看着他的大哥——说真的，为什么千手柱间在床上这么喜欢欺负人。</p><p>你这样是找不到老婆的——</p><p>千手扉间诅咒着，还没来得及说话他的兄长就突然插了进来，这一下毫无怜惜，他终于惨叫出声，之前的扩张简直杯水车薪，他没看见操进来的那玩意有多大，但感觉到了肺里的空气都要被这突然一下给挤出去，羞耻感依旧在膨胀，被亲兄长操进穴里带来的冲击比他想象的更大，在千手扉间的规划里他们永远不会走到这一步，然而越是小心翼翼地规划着未来的蓝图就越会被此时此刻的背德感刺激，柱间把他填满了，不需要刻意寻找什么何时的角度就能撞在前列腺上，柱间也是那么做的，看似漫无目的的握住了他的腰，下身缓慢抽出，又重重插回去，一下下撞着脆弱的腺体，疼的他颤抖个不停，爽的他汁水横流。</p><p>很快千手扉间的脑子里除了他哥正在操他这一信息之外什么都没有了，兄长涨大的阴茎像是专门为了操他而生的，把一向清冷的千手二当家顶的气都喘不匀，他浑身都卸了力，软趴趴躺在柱间身下，阴茎硬的发痛却始终被树枝缠绕着无法释放，柱间又是个沉默寡言的无情打桩机，每次他想开口拒绝，都被大哥毫不留情地操弄搅成了一串嘤哼。</p><p>“你水好多”柱间突然停下来，伸手抹了一把两人的交合处，湿淋淋的清液沾的满手都是，他还特意让扉间看看，而扉间只能恶狠狠地想着你还不如别说话。</p><p>他偏过头，一点也不想知道自己流了多少水，兄长抽插时带出的水声他又不是听不到，似乎是不满意他的拒绝，那只湿淋淋的手又拧上了一侧乳头，千手扉间败下阵来，胸前的两点快感过载到疼痛的地步，柱间现在是个没有同理心的混蛋，除非他主动讨好，不然只会被天赋异禀的大哥持续折磨。</p><p>“疼……大哥，求您，轻一点”<br/>他断断续续地示弱，在被木遁捆着的有限活动范围之内扭动着腰，希望正在兴头上的大哥能放过自己，甚至有意绞紧了后穴，随后屁股上结结实实挨了一巴掌，柱间露出了不该出现在他脸上的阴险的笑，被情欲蒸的沙哑的嗓音灌进了弟弟的耳朵里，</p><p>“你好会吸，第一次被干就这么熟练吗？”</p><p>像是在指责他天生淫乱，且不论这究竟是谁的错，为什么柱间第一次操他也这么熟练才是个更关键的问题吧？然而当事人丝毫没有反思的自觉。</p><p>所有的枝条都被撤掉了，除了阻止他射出来的，也是最要命的那个，千手柱间像是终于玩够了一样捞过弟弟早就使不上力气的两条腿挂在自己腰间，俯了下去压在他身上，又快又狠地干他。<br/>扉间早都到极限了，不管是还没修养好的身体还是被羞耻和背德感鞭挞了一顿的神经都是，他连哭叫的力气都没有，一副任人宰割的样子瞳孔涣散着，只有被某一下被大哥顶的太深时才会带着鼻音哼出一声，双手毫不客气地在柱间后背抓挠，柱间啃咬着他的喉咙，两人像交配的猫科动物一样暴躁地互相撕咬标记，千手扉间平时看起来跟这副淫乱的样子完全不搭边，所以当他浪叫的时候反而因为巨大的反差叫人格外有兴趣，当大哥的也不知道弟弟还有这一面，毕竟扉间本人都不知道。</p><p>射精的欲望膨胀到占据了全部思想，他的泪水和津液滴答了满脸，胡言乱语着恳求的话挑动柱间正支配欲上头的神经，扉间也不知道自己正在说什么，总之是清醒的时候想起来一定羞耻地想把自己撞死的污言秽语，他快要过呼吸了，肠壁一次次不受控制地收缩把大哥的性器吸的更深，小腹上都隐约顶出了一点弧度，扉间低头去看，惊骇于大哥竟然操到了这么深的地方，不知道到底是他俩谁比较天赋过人，快感让他暂时忘记了规矩和臣服，不管不顾用手去扒一直禁锢着自己的木遁，直到他两天之内第二次被柱间掐住了脖子。</p><p>突如其来的威胁迫使他僵在原地，本就缺氧的大脑更是乱成一团麻，断断续续的喘息终于变成了持续的哭泣声，那些顺着脸颊滑落在地上的眼泪终于还是撬动了柱间心里的层层壁障。<br/>最后一点束缚也被撤下，压抑了太久的欲望终于得以释放，柱间把他的射精过程拖的痛苦又绵长，过电一样的酥麻感传遍全身，千手扉间整个人都在轻微地颤抖，连带收缩的甬道让他的大哥感到十分受用，柱间在他的射精过程中享受着过于紧致的包裹又操弄了几下，他的弟弟神志不清，没有对大哥最后射进他里面的行为提出任何异议。</p><p>柱间也没有留恋这个滋味过分销魂的穴，原本也就没有什么可以留恋的，他都搞不清楚自己最近到底在干嘛，抽出来的时候被使用过度的小口还合不上，自己留在里面的东西顺着通红的臀肉滴了下去，大腿内侧也是濡湿一片，扉间确实出了好多水。</p><p>他不知道自己该干什么，甚至像是完成了什么任务之后没有得到下一个指令一样茫然，扉间已经睡过去了，两条腿还保持着之前被他摆弄出来的姿势，累的没有力气合上，身上的绷带也乱七八糟散了满地，露出几道狰狞的伤疤和粉红色新长出的皮肉。</p><p>扉间以前受过这么重的伤吗？<br/>千手柱间不记得上一次扉间受伤静养是什么时候，似乎这还是第一次，他理所当然的以为是因为千手扉间的强大，所以才派他去对付尾兽，现在后知后觉似乎是因为自己的强大，从没让任何人有可乘之机。</p><p>他看着完全没有什么反应的弟弟，无法自主产生任何情绪的大脑正在努力判断着此刻应该有怎样的情绪，鉴于以前没有先例，他也没有可以参考的类似事例，最终还是附身下去拿掉了那些缠绕在扉间身上的绷带——伤口恢复的情况很不错也不再需要这些东西了——然后把神志不清的弟弟抱回床上，还记得帮他擦干净身上乱七八糟的液体才离开。</p><p>千手柱间可没忘了外头还有个更不听话的宇智波斑。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>6.</p><p>（上课码字心惊胆战）</p><p>千手扉间醒来的时候以为自己还在做梦，他不知道时间过去了多久，也不记得大哥是什么时候离开的，他被不寻常地冻醒，睁眼发现自己并没有被随便丢在地上，千手柱间做的还算体面，至少他记得要清理。</p><p>“唉——”他叹了口气，但是里面也要清理干净他大哥怎么就想不到呢。</p><p>麻痹的下肢仿佛被须佐能乎给碾了，因为不当的事后处理他感觉到体温有些偏高，这对于千手家的仙人体而言同样也不是什么大事，但是他太累了，大脑一片混沌，在立刻起床清理和倒头再睡一觉之间只用了两秒就作出了选择。</p><p>他又躺了回去，股间濡湿的感觉并不好受，低烧造成的畏寒和口干舌燥也是个尴尬的麻烦，但是扉间几乎感觉不到自己的腿，腰上没有一点力气能撑着他站起来，唯一能提醒他腿还没有废掉的是之前被木遁勒出的几道印子现在肿了起来，正在突突地跳着疼。</p><p>千手柱间，你最好恢复正常之后还记得有今天。</p><p>扉间咬牙切齿，转念一想这种尴尬的事情还是不要记得了，不然他们两个以后谁都没法面对彼此——现在都已经十分困难，然而同样没有羞耻心的柱间才不在乎。</p><p>大哥是去找宇智波斑了吧。<br/>之前斑大大咧咧闯进副族长的卧室，讨论着被族长明令禁止的内容，现在还要明目张胆出村调查，很难说真被千手柱间抓到了会是什么下场，但是什么下场都跟千手扉间关系不大，总归不会比自己更惨，除非他大哥其实对他的挚友他的天启也有什么了不得的想法，否则只当斑命中注定有此一劫。</p><p>再次醒来时已经到了黄昏，他睡了整整一天，恼人的热度已经退下只剩汗湿和口渴的感觉难以忽视，整个宅子里静的仿佛再没有活物，千手扉间艰难地从床上爬起来，他的腰还是软的没什么力气，下地时腿都在打颤，像生锈的齿轮不堪重负地艰难运转着。</p><p>混蛋大哥。</p><p>先前被柱间留在里面的液体终于因为重力原因流了出来，顺着发红的腿根一个劲往下滴。有东西正在从腿间流出的感觉太明显，像是在刻意提醒他之前荒唐的几个小时——他的亲哥把他翻来覆去操的那几个小时，这念头像是个循环播放的大喇叭从他清醒的一刻起就一直在刷存在感，扉间还没有想好此后他该怎么跟大哥相处，该怎么直视他的眼睛，他们兄弟之间的禁忌因为自己不该有的念头本就在粉碎边缘摇摇欲坠，柱间这一记直球更是一把扯下了名为伦理的遮羞布让一切再也回不到从前。</p><p>扉间胡思乱想着走进浴室，他还没有奢侈到可以没有心里负担地一天一天在家休息，甚至因为柱间很可能这会正在怒气冲冲满世界找斑反倒要紧张起来时刻准备回归职场。</p><p>热水从头顶淋下来，总算带给冷的发颤的身体一丝暖意，再三思考之后千手扉间像是下了什么了不得的决心一般，咬着下唇把手伸进了那个被柱间狠狠蹂躏过的穴里，他的腿微微分开，手指撑开红肿的穴口让剩下的液体都流出来，又借着热水的润滑清洗着内壁，确保没有东西还留在里面。自己做事后清洁的羞耻感像一个个响亮的巴掌一样抽打着扉间的良心，被强迫下线的大脑在得到了充足的休息之后又清醒了过来，把之前他是如何在大哥身下婉转承欢的样子如实反馈，虽然是被迫的，甚至直到最后他还揪着一丝底线在拒绝这种沉迷肉欲的行为，但又不能否认被大哥完全掌控着，毫不怜惜一次次贯穿的感觉又爽的让他只要想起来就双腿忍不住发软。</p><p>以前怎么没发现自己还有这么严重的受虐倾向。</p><p>他用了近一个小时才清理好自己，初尝情事的身体原本不适合柱间那狂风暴雨般的节奏，但感谢千手一族的优秀体质，无论如何他都立刻接受了下来并从中获得极致的快感，千手扉间裹上浴衣，虽然现在算不上一身轻松，但总归清爽了许多，他回到屋里整理出之前收集的全部资料，打算在下次见面时把它们全都交给斑——如果斑还能能活蹦乱跳的来找他的话。东西留在他这里并不安全，柱间虽然知道它们的存在却没有命令扉间或者亲自销毁，这摆明了是一个试探，他想看看扉间会不会老老实实听话不再继续追查下去。</p><p>事实上扉间也几乎要追查不下去了，所有的线索都被人为截断，仿佛是有人故意等着他找到一点眉目之后就立刻行动把它销毁一般，一干二净啥都不剩。<br/>千手扉间就是再神通广大也不能在他无所不能的大哥眼皮子底下溜出去查始作俑者到底是谁。现在唯一的头绪就是斑无意间提到的，千手柱间正在按照别人对他的期望无可救药，没有底线地改变下去，有时候他也会懊悔自己以前是否对大哥过于苛刻，原本柱间就不是沉迷心机喜欢在明争暗斗这种事上动脑筋的人，他有的是直率和坦诚，千手柱间如今的这副样貌是否真的与自己曾经仿佛不切实际的奢望有关?如果真的如此，那么他从现在开始祈祷一切恢复原样，祈祷大哥的偏爱重新回到自己身上是否又是另一种意义上的异想天开?</p><p>千手扉间从来都是千手家最成熟的孩子，他不会恃宠而骄，也从不贪心，可他也是最渴望得到大哥重视的那个，他们有共同的理想，或者说，他们因为互相对彼此的影响，而产生了共同的理想，原本这让他们兄弟二人亲密无间，而现在千手柱间已经成了一个有着人类外表的空壳，用不是千手柱间的眼睛看着他，还反过来责怪他透过那双眼睛怀念别人。</p><p>不知道从什么时候起，柱间的房门总是关着的，以前他从来没有关门的习惯，只有兄弟二人的老宅十分空荡，有时候想在家里找到对方都要靠喊，加上千手兄弟之间少得可怜的个人隐私，也实在没有什么关门的必要，而现在，千手柱间的房门永远禁闭着。</p><p>简直是此地无银，扉间想着，犹豫地靠近了许久未踏入的大哥的房间，除非他想藏什么东西，不然这门就是摆设，柱间一辈子也想不起来关。只不过现在他忘了，柱间已经忘了自己原来是怎么生活的，他不记得偶尔半夜灵感突现就煞有其事地窜到扉间的屋里，把熟睡中的弟弟晃醒，丝毫不顾被叫醒的人自带起床气低气压地大讲一通。感知力在五大国里都屈指可数的千手扉间，从来感觉不到他哥正带着一个又一个能把他气的面部抽筋的糟糕主意靠近。</p><p>现在不行了，只要柱间的查克拉接近大宅，他就会像被踩了尾巴的猫一样浑身炸毛，紧张地不知如何是好，尤其是在柱间对他——柱间和他做了更多不可挽回的事之后，那不是柱间一个人的责任，扉间心知肚明。</p><p>“你到底在藏什么?”<br/>他仿佛是在问自己，小心翼翼地扶上门把手，并没有感受到任何结界的存在，或许柱间只是把门关着，并没有设下结界藏着什么东西的意思，即使是这样扉间也觉得自己僭越了，他并没有得到许可，但是直觉告诉他应该进去看看。</p><p>此后扉间一直想不通自己当时为什么要进去，却也想不到当时除了进去还有任何其他第二种选项。</p><p>柱间的房间像是没有人住过一样整洁，以前负责收拾整理房间的千手扉间知道千手柱间不为他人所知的生活残障属性，具体表现为，照顾别人很在行，照顾自己——懒。倒不是说有多乱，只是绝没有到现在这样仿佛旅馆客房一样等着人拎包入住的整洁程度，在不需要睡眠了之后连被褥都没有再动过，他晚上就不会觉得冷吗？</p><p>唯一的疑点就是他的书柜，从前柱间的书杂七杂八就有很多，但绝对没有这么多，竖着已经码不下了，横着塞在空隙里，很多扉间都没见过，不知他没看过，也没见过大哥看，除非是刻意避着自己挑灯夜读了。他走过去轻轻抽出几本，越看越觉得寒意一阵阵浇了下来，这些全部是记载了有关发生在柱间身上那个术式的古籍，除了这些还有柱间自己写的手稿，很明显已经详细地研究过这个术了。</p><p>千手柱间一直知道自己出了问题，他知道问题的存在，然后研究了问题。<br/>扉间看着被撕毁不知所踪的最后几页，那原本应该是解除术式的方法。<br/>甚至柱间已经知道该怎么解决了，但是他选择了不解决，还明令禁止其他人继续追查。</p><p>他的大哥不想变回原样，他享受自己如今的样子。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>7.<br/>他退出了大哥的房间，心慌意乱，像是误闯了什么禁地一样不安，走廊上安静得出奇，明明空无一人，但扉间始终被一股子怪异的感觉纠缠着，他看着走廊尽头，总觉得有什么大事将要发生。<br/>事实证明他的直觉从不会出错，千手扉间在迄今为止的人生中从没有哪一刻感到这么绝望过，他顺从了直觉穿过走廊，然后一拐弯看见了正坐在屋外仿佛在欣赏园景的千手柱间。<br/>“你确实学不会好好听话是不是？”<br/>千手柱间随口一问，他甚至没有看向脸色已经吓得煞白的弟弟，目光始终追着院里偶尔落下的鸟，初冬带走了院里大部分的生机，只留下干枯的草皮和一棵光秃秃的树，除过一棵梅花树，正等着自己的花季，就像现在的千手柱间和千手扉间，一个绝望又颓败，一个生机勃勃，等着属于自己的时节降临。<br/>“大哥......”逃跑的念头在千手扉间的脑子里转了一圈后消失的无影无踪，逃跑毫无意义，他不能，也没有人能在忍者之神的掌控里逃脱，他必须要接受大哥即将带来的一切，哪怕是狂风骤雨他也得照单全收，恐惧像是带刺的蔓藤攀上了小腿，带来一阵阵的酸软和麻木。<br/>“过来坐吧”柱间朝他招了招手，平和的表情之下酝酿着什么扉间猜不出来，他不敢像过去一样随便揣摩大哥的意思，也不敢忤逆大哥的命令，只能强迫自己过去坐下，尽管他不想，前一天晚上被柱间狠狠蹂躏过的身体也不适合在冰凉的地板上坐着，但他还是照做。<br/>“你有什么发现？”<br/>“....并没有什么，大哥已经把它们销毁干净了”<br/>扉间犹豫着措辞，大哥琥珀色的眼睛亮晶晶地注视着自己，很明显他也是在意自己有没有留下证据的，那样略带玩味的表情让已经很紧张的千手二当家更不知所措，年轻的千手在此刻突然明白他的兄长就是故意的，故意引诱他去翻看那些剩下的记录，他想知道自己的收尾工作有没有做干净，又不愿意直接来问已经不愿意对他说实话的弟弟，就耍着这样的心眼，谁说一向不屑于耍心计的千手柱间不会耍心计呢。<br/>“这样啊，那就好，既然如此扉间也就不要查下去了”千手柱间笑了笑，他原本是想发火的，也有足够的理由对一个屡次违抗自己的下属发火，但于情于理他都没有这么做，他们毕竟享有同样的姓氏，流着相同的血，千手扉间还是自己逐渐模糊的记忆中唯一清晰的那个，千手柱间也从来不是个苛责下属咄咄逼人的领导者。<br/>“大哥，为什么！？”<br/>结果他的态度反而让千手扉间忍无可忍，不管是被过于公平公正的对待还是怀有目的的试探都让千手的二当家身心俱疲，他想知道宇智波斑的下场，他想知道大哥到底是怎么想的，他想知道这一切是否还有挽回的余地，好不容易在看到一丝曙光之后又被千手柱前亲手掐断。<br/>“就算你现在什么都感觉不到，你也应该知道现在这个不是真正的你，大哥难道不是个坚守原则的人吗？你难道不想用心对待你一手创造出来的村子吗？你现在这样——”<br/>“扉间”</p><p>千手族长不紧不慢打断了自己的弟弟，与他慢条斯理的语气不相符的是突然暴起的巨大查克拉，卷起了院子里飞了一地的落叶，整个宅子都被震的吱嘎作响，房上的瓦片几乎要被揭下来，千手扉间在这样的威压下再也支撑不住自己摇摇欲坠的身体，扑倒在大哥身边，艰难地喘息，他很不擅长抵抗大哥的查克拉，以前不能，现在这样的身体状况更不可能。<br/>过去千手柱间也有用查克拉威胁他的情况，但那时都是点到为止，他的大哥不可能让他因为自己的查克拉真的受伤，如今柱间做事没了度，任他在地上艰难挣扎翻滚着也无动于衷，扉间的视线开始模糊，他看不清大哥的表情，整个身体仿佛被无形的巨大力量狠狠拍在地上，五脏六腑都在抽痛，他开始因为过于激烈地挣扎出了一身薄汗，被夺走了肺叶里的空气，像离了水的鱼一样湿淋淋地在陆地上窒息。</p><p>在意识彻底离开的前一秒，千手柱间猛地收起了自己磅礴的力量。瞬间获得呼吸能力的扉间被呛到了一般剧烈咳嗽，仿佛要连肺一起咳出来，他的眼神还涣散着，眼角湿润带着病态的潮红，咳出的津液滴在下巴上，仿佛又经历了一场暴行。柱间居高临下的看着他，脸上还是那一副不悲不喜的表情，他怕了，对这样纯粹的几乎野蛮的力量无可奈何，只能害怕，甚至后怕自己以前对兄长种种以下犯上的行为，不过是仗着被柱间宠爱罢了。</p><p>“扉间很不擅长抵抗我的查克拉呢，一直都不擅长”</p><p>没有人能擅长这个，扉间腹诽，他还在努力平复着呼吸，浑身冰凉，倒在地上爬不起来，他的兄长以前总是笑着，泛着傻气的笑脸总是会让人忘了他到底有怎样的力量，也没思考过有一天他不再笑时又会是怎样的光景。</p><p>“你知道我现在的感觉是什么吗？”柱间仿佛在问他，但根本没指望扉间能说出话来，“我感觉很轻松”</p><p>“不再时刻感受到整个时代的重量压在肩上，不再被所有人指望着去开辟一个全新的世界，不再背负所有的战争和战争的代价，扉间，我再也不用活在自己的执念和别人的指望里了”</p><p>突然那些莫名其妙的行为都有了解释，那些让扉间百思不得其解的运作方式也逐渐明了了起来，柱间确实是在按照自己的想法改变，表面上他失去了底线，把一切都做的太过火，而实际上扉间的期望很简单——尽管他有非常多的期望，但内心深处始终不会产生动摇的是他希望大哥能开心，不管他是千手柱间还是忍者之神，亦或两者皆是两者皆非，他都希望大哥能快乐，就是这么简单的愿望，不要被责任和自己能力的枷锁缠的喘不过气来，不要每次都在一场场没完没了的战争里站在最危险的地方，做一个胜利的符号然后把自己搞的浑身是伤。</p><p>千手扉间突然就不知道自己该不该继续坚持下去了。</p><p>这样的轻松是虚假的，并不是他以完整的人格所得到的的东西，事实上为了这一点千手柱间失去的更多，而且这位兢兢业业的忍者之神也从没想过要过舒服轻松的日子，他有过无数选择，但无一例外这个男人都毫不犹豫的踏入荆棘丛中，硬生生从温热的鲜血和冷硬的金属中开辟了一条全新的道路，千手柱间不是懦夫，他是这个时代最伟大的人，他值得比这一具空壳更好的生活，他值得千手扉间鞠躬尽瘁把自己有的全都献出来，他值得恢复原本的自己，然后假如想过轻松日子就自己想办法去。</p><p>“大哥，你在逃避”</p><p>“扉间，你在找死”</p><p>虽然这么说着，但柱间也没有真的再做出什么行动，他知道刚刚那样的威压如果再来一次扉间可能真的会死，他感到前所未有的舒适，和前所未有的迷茫。只可惜他是千手柱间，注定会有一番大作为的千手柱间，就算剥夺了他的情感，蒙上他的眼睛，让他过着最安逸的生活，他依然会为这份漫无目的活着的迷惘而愤怒，安适颓废可以击垮很多人，千手柱间绝不在此列。</p><p>“那你怎么不真的杀了我？”千手扉间在赌一把他无所不能的大哥是不是真的会在感情一片空白的情况下还能执着地守住自己的初心，他在赌千手柱间会不会真的放任自己一直这样随心所欲下去，尽管随心所欲的自由生活和回到以前战火纷争的日子这两个选项几乎没有可比性，但扉间就是觉得他哥会眼都不眨地选最难的那个，他从小就喜欢挑最难的事做。</p><p>果然千手柱间沉默了，他似乎陷入了痛苦的挣扎之中，扉间的眼神就像是在给他下蛊，明明已经脆弱的一只手都能轻易掐死，但是他还是那么顽强，像一把折断了同样也能刺伤人的刀。只可惜那是千手扉间，就算折断他的骨头，割下他的舌头，用最惨无人道的酷刑折磨他，他都不会折损自己的意志，那是绝不在柱间之下的坚韧，一次次的伤害就像是烧毁希望后的灰烬，而他终究从中涅槃，希望是不会死的，他的意志也不会。</p><p>千手兄弟谁都没法拿对方怎么样。</p><p>“我果然....”柱间瞪着他，同样没了主意，他能杀了扉间，他是少数几个轻易就能杀死扉间的人，他是唯一一个无论如何都不会这么做的人，“应该把你的嘴堵上”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>8.<br/>千手扉间怎么也没想到他大哥威胁般的说把嘴堵上会是这么个堵法。<br/>他就不该放任自己的感情在柱间看不到的地方肆意增长，不然现在也不会被按在地上舔他哥哥的阴茎。<br/>诸如早知今日何必当初的名言名句在脑子里翻滚个不停，但柱间扶在他脑后的手明显不想给他胡思乱想的机会。扉间没有口过别人，他也不知道该怎么伺候人，而柱间并不在意这个，他只是神色自若地坐在自己屋里，然后把扉间招呼过来，稀松平常，就好像他们俩还像以前一样没事干就在屋里窝着打发时间。<br/>虽然没有过经验，但在自己的头猛然被按下去贴在大哥的胯间时扉间还是瞬间明白了这是要干什么，他被炸开的羞耻感惊到了，努力挣扎了一下，但柱间按在他脑后的手连抖都不抖，慢慢挪到了后颈摩擦着那一小块皮肉，扉间像是被咬住了后颈肉的兽崽一样老实了，最脆弱的脖子被掌握在一个能轻易扭断它的人手中，他无可奈何，后背一阵发麻，没用多久就屈服下来顺从地解开了大哥的腰带，把并没有勃起的阴茎含入口中。</p><p>即便没有硬起来柱间同样大小可观，原本他就是为了履行自己那句“把你的嘴堵起来”才搞这么一出，扉间不寻常的乖顺更是取悦了他不久前又被挑战过的神经，即便是总跟着他对着干的弟弟也知道不能一直忤逆他。</p><p>千手扉间眯着眼睛看向他的大哥，千手柱间的视线跟他对上，刻意向前顶了顶胯，扉间被迫给哥哥深喉了一次，硬起来的性器在他的脸颊上顶出了弧度，柱间理所当然地使用他的嘴巴，把前段压在舌根，接着扉间的呕吐反射又往更深的地方操进去。</p><p>“扉间你……两张嘴都很会吸啊”<br/>只要情欲上头柱间的声音就会变得异常懒散沙哑，他听起来没有什么情绪起伏，但这样的语调还是让扉间颤栗，柱间听起来太性感了，他看起来也太性感了，扉间短暂地吐出性器让自己含的发酸的下巴休息一会，没等几秒又被柱间捏着脸颊重新把阴茎塞了回去。</p><p>哥哥的头发有些凌乱，弯下腰时有几缕垂到扉间脸上，弄得他很痒。在一阵漫长又机械性重复的吞吐后，柱间的呼吸开始变得急迫，扉间猜测这是哥哥快到了的表现，他不太确定柱间是否允许他把嘴里的大家伙吐出来，但现在看来射在脸上和射他嘴里并没有什么区别，他已经里里外外都是大哥的味道了。</p><p>最终因为扉间并没有主动吐出来，柱间还是射进了他嘴里，微凉的液体突然灌进喉咙里，呛得扉间立刻后撤了一步咳了起来，他的眼角湿漉漉的，说不上来是因为剧烈的咳嗽还是因为之前被毫不客气地操了嘴巴，柱间怜惜般地捏住了他的脸，在摩擦红肿的嘴唇上擦干最后几滴白浊，扉间脱力一般坐在地上大口喘息，嘴里一股淡淡的腥味挥之不去，第一次被强迫做这种事除了下巴真的受不了之外还有心理上轻微的不适感，仿佛回到了之前那一日荒唐，任由事态继续这样失控下去不要说柱间，扉间都不知道该如何面对自己。</p><p>“扉间是什么时候跟斑关系那么好的?”<br/>如果放在过去，柱间没头没脑地问出这种话扉间只会以为他疯了，可现在柱间或许是真的疯了，扉间也不知道这个好是怎么定义出来的。<br/>“你从哪看出我们关系好了？”他反问，嗓子发干，比兄长还要沙哑，他的舌头被顶弄了太久，说起话来还有点脱力感。<br/>“如果是过去的我，看见你们这样密谋什么无伤大雅的事情，合起伙来对付我可能还挺高兴。”<br/>柱间伸手揉了揉弟弟汗湿的头发，他的眼神不知道在看什么地方，仿佛真的在怀念过去，<br/>“但是现在你们让我很烦躁”他的声音忽然冷了下去，有那么一瞬间扉间以为自己会被粗暴地揪着头发拖起来，但大哥的手还是那么温柔地放在丰盈的发丝里，分裂的好像是两个灵魂撕扯着同一副身躯。<br/>“大哥...你到底是怎么想的呢？”</p><p>“我在想……应该禁止你和斑见面，扉间毕竟是我的兄弟，总跟有大量负面新闻的宇智波见面对谁都影响不好”</p><p>“大哥以前不是——”<br/>“不是不在意负面新闻吗？是，但是现在开始在意了”柱间看着弟弟，挪开了手，他站了起来重新把自己打理妥当，那双似乎永远不会疲倦的眼睛眺向院墙，似乎在感觉到了什么后，危险地眯了起来。<br/>“狡诈的狐狸……可小心别把自己搭进去”柱间仿佛在自言自语，他的弟弟还不知道有多少个疯狂的念头正在他的脑海里酝酿，它们都尚未成熟，柱间不打算太早显山露水，为了他这个总是不听话还跟他对着干的弟弟，一向不擅长勾心斗角的忍者之神不得不花了大把心思放在怎么驯服他们家这个同他一般高傲的男人。</p><p>“我还在想，你休息了这么久，是时候把之前落下的工作捡起来了，有不少都是你最擅长的方面”</p><p>“诶？”扉间没想到大哥还会让他接受工作，他本以为在一次次抗命之后他已经被借着居家休养的借口被剥夺了继续参政的权利，但柱间的样子看起来又不像是在开玩笑。</p><p>“但是有个前提，我有一些设想，单凭我自己办到有些困难……扉间会帮哥哥完成的吧？”</p><p>这样一说扉间就懂得了深层的含义，大哥不仅仅是让他回归原岗位那么简单，看似放权给他做工作实际上可能已经加上了无数个限制，不管扉间想怎么做他要看到的就只有那一种结局而已，他被彻底地控制起来了。</p><p>分身乏术，必须要有别人的帮助他才能争取一丝行动的余地。</p><p>——宇智波斑。</p><p>千手扉间在此之前的人生里从没有如此迫切的渴望跟这个名字产生什么联系，也没这么感谢过幸好他的大哥和斑还有过一段友谊，他还是需要斑的帮助。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>9.<br/>在等到斑之前，千手扉间首先等到的是来自于大哥的报复。<br/>千手柱间从享用他弟弟绝妙的滋味中回过神来，后知后觉他又成了两人中首先失去理智的那个，他像是个受了委屈又受不得委屈的孩子，徒劳地对着根本不理解他到底为什么生气的扉间发火。<br/>而千手扉间只当做他在发疯，这个被他狠狠羞辱过的男人始终保持着一种淡然到令人恼火的态度漠视他为数不多的情感宣泄，柱间看不到他无懈可击的伪装之下发颤的灵魂，一门心思扑在如何让他彻底服软上。<br/>于是暂时还没找到宇智波族长人在何处的千手族长彻底把精力投入到了一个新术的开发。千手柱间开发新忍术并不是什么新闻，他打下如今盛世的忍术绝大多数都是自己创造的，稀奇的地方在于这次他的目标并不是一如既往的木遁忍术或是一些大开大合只有他这种场面人才撑得起来的招式，他创造了一个咒印。<br/>一个与初代火影大人正直宽厚为人极度不相符的，比起出现在千手柱间家里更适合出现在暗部刑讯室的咒印。</p><p>这是被千手扉间屡次轻易挑起怒火，打乱计划后无可奈何的产物，千手柱间这样对自己说，他的胞弟现在确实在他所安排的位置认真工作，除了效率不及以前的一半总是想方设法钻他话术里的空子，但确实在大方向上没有再提出什么异议。以此为代价换来的是千手扉间前所未有的冷漠，就好像他们不再是血脉相连的亲人，千手柱间不记得自己有多少次回头看到的都是弟弟整个人散发着疏离的气息，漂亮的红眼睛里没有他的倒影——扉间根本没在看他。<br/>这样的冷漠与不久前的自己如出一辙，但千手柱间却发现自己无法接受，当被草率对待的客体变成自己时他想要扉间全部的注意力，不知道是出于上位者的傲慢或是与生俱来的霸道，他不愿意接受两人之间居然可以对等的可能性。为了避免又一次被扉间牵着鼻子走，他研究了这个咒印，然后不容拒绝地闯进弟弟的房间，掰开他的膝盖把它印在了敏感的大腿内侧。</p><p>无伤大雅，这个咒印唯一的效果只有发烫，甚至只是感觉上，意识里的灼热，不会对皮肤造成任何伤害，但扉间非常抗拒，尽管他有足够的理由对此感到不满，但他的挣扎程度还是令柱间吃惊，就好像柱间是要杀了他而不是打下一个印记那样，最终扉间被毫无悬念的制服，被成堆暴起的木遁缠住手脚，待宰羔羊一样地把细嫩的皮肤送到施暴者的手里。</p><p>咒印的面积不小，像一个丑陋的爪痕，柱间把它放在这种地方就是为了确保没有人能够看见，千手扉间并不知道它的作用，唯一已知的信息是这东西是大哥想要他“听话”而研究出来的，唯恐这是科技技能忽然突飞猛进的大哥研究出来能控制人心性的咒印，但随后想到千手柱间现在的目的是要他服软，要他在有自主意识的情况下心服口服，于是会被控制的恐惧消散，扉间叹了口气暗自庆幸。</p><p>随后他的庆幸就变成了懊悔，这确实是个无伤大雅的忍术，不会让他受伤流血，但千手柱间把它做的过于磨人，一整天扉间都在咒印带来的高热中恍惚度过，每一秒他都以为自己已经能适应了，然而下一秒来临之后他还是被烫的抽走了所有力气，似乎是为了提醒他几天前顶撞过大哥，从早上开始他就被不寻常的热醒，滚烫的温度从咒印部位蔓延开，随即遍布全身蒸的人头脑发懵。</p><p>扉间迷茫地喊了一声大哥，已经全副武装的黑发男人在他的床边站了许久，然后宣判了接下来他会受到怎样的惩罚。<br/>“看起来效果不错，既然我杀不了你——两个小时候我会回来”柱间看起来并没有组织好说辞，他匆匆离开，扉间盯着他站过的那块空地想了半天他的兄长是基于什么说出杀不了自己这种话的，有没有一点可能是因为他其实还在意?<br/>但随着热度的逐渐上升，他什么想法都没有了，这是柱间不为人知的恶趣味之一，他确信千手扉间没有能力在自己离开之后还能活动，于是没有费心布下结界，甚至没有安排人监视。扉间看着虚掩的大门感到赤裸裸的嘲讽，但确实如兄长所料，他没有体力走出去。</p><p>最轻微的摩擦都能带来一阵刺痛，千手扉间感到自己的皮肤薄的像纸，布料贴在身上变得难以忍受，明明还是冬天，但空气似乎都是燥热的，没有立刻痛苦到让他的自控力崩塌，却缓慢地把他往疯狂的边缘推搡。</p><p>他开始大量出汗，然后不可避免地感到口渴，身体产生了严重中暑一般的反应，可如果他还有正常的感知能力就会发现自己的皮肤是冰凉的，甚至因为暴露在严冬的空气里瑟瑟发抖，这团火是从内部烧起来的，不管千手扉间如何调用自己的查克拉都无法将它平息下来，他倒在床上剧烈喘息，几乎嗅到了自己呼出的血腥味，可他并没有真的受伤，一切都只是他的错觉——明明自己都知道是错觉却无可奈何，千手柱间很精妙的抓住了最令他挫败的一点。</p><p>一刻钟过的有一个世纪那么漫长，千手扉间意识到他必须要想些别的东西来转移注意力，他的大哥承诺了两个小时，那么就绝无可能提前回来，看他的打扮，大概率是找到了宇智波斑准备去打架，扉间希望他们不要太快分出胜负，因为如果最终只有一个胜利者那一定是自己的大哥。但是现在，他更希望能有什么转移这样的烧灼感，两个小时，他怀疑自己会被活活烫死。<br/>苦熬了四十分钟后，千手扉间艰难地从床上爬了起来，脸上一片潮红，看起来仿佛是个高烧病人，他脱掉了已经被汗水浸透的羽织丢在地上，摇摇晃晃撑着桌子往浴室挪去，眼泪流了满脸也没有感觉到，眼睛又酸又涩眨个不停，于是更多的泪水滴了下来，滑过几乎已经没有知觉的面颊往下流去。千手老宅很大，扉间从来没有哪一刻如此痛恨过它的面积，浴室离他的房间并不算远，但比起一般忍者的公寓来说也着实算得上有一段距离，他顾不上宅子里是否有别的家仆或者大哥的眼线看到他这幅样子，像一个明明是冻死的却脱掉了衣服的可怜虫一样，步履蹒跚，跌跌撞撞地把自己摔进浴缸里，然后毫不犹豫地拧开了冷水。</p><p>他已经顾不上这一通折腾之后会不会真的发烧了。</p><p>千手柱间回来的比他所承诺的两小时又晚了两小时，风尘仆仆，带着浑身血污和被火遁烧焦的发梢，宇智波斑不愧是他的天启，不愧是号称忍界修罗的男人，能跟他打的平分秋色，甚至在他以为自己已经稳操胜券的时候突然反诈他一手，然后溜之大吉。<br/>打不过，至少会跑，就这点而言柱间不能说不佩服，斑永远都不是那个嘴里嚷嚷着荣耀然后白白把自己葬送在一些与荣耀无关的战役里，狡猾的修罗，时刻准备着足够的后路等待着卷土重来的机会。</p><p>过于投入的战斗让他忘了自己给千手扉间立下的宣判，回来时他首先想到的是洗去自己的一身污秽，所以在看到浴缸里泡着一动不动的胞弟时还着实愣了几秒，随后发了疯般冲过去把他从水里拉了出来。</p><p>很难描述当他看到千手扉间歪倒在浴缸里时自己是什么心情，男人的一头白发被水浸湿之后耷拉下来贴在脸上，看起来没有一点生气，原本就白的皮肤此刻惨白的毫无血色，除了一片通红的面颊和艰难但好歹在微弱起伏的胸膛成了表明他还活着的迹象。</p><p>扉间的嘴唇青白的像死人，他的体温冷的也像，千手柱间不知道他一个人在水里泡了多久，或许从自己走了之后就开始了，不属于他的感情像海啸一样冲垮了他的意志，柱间抱着他冰凉的身体跪倒在地上，好像他才是那个受尽折磨被随意丢下的人一样，过了很久他都没有力气再站起来，心脏被疼痛和恐惧来回撕扯，生生将他撕成两半，他有的是如今鲜血淋漓的自己，听到的是名为千手柱间的这个灵魂对他无尽的控诉和咆哮，那是曾经属于他的感情，千手柱间以为自己已经不再拥有这些东西了，可现在它们爆发了，像火山喷发，像一场雪崩，在岩浆的炙烤之后彻底将他掩埋进九尺寒冰之下，再也没有了呼吸的能力。</p><p>他一遍遍喊着扉间的名字，被邪术层层禁锢的灵魂硬是撞破了一丝缝隙，悲鸣着占据了他的躯壳，医疗用的查克拉本能地溢出包裹住了怀里的人，堪堪拉住理智的线随时有可能崩断，千手柱间随时有可能陷入彻底疯狂的境地。</p><p>最后是千手扉间沙哑的一声嘤哼救了他，也救了其他人免于忍者之神绝望的怒火。</p><p>“大哥......？”千手扉间眯着眼睛，眼圈一片红肿，他无意识地哭了很久，加上冷水里泡的发烧，已经看不清什么东西了，他甚至不知道这是不是自己的幻觉，在煎熬的不知道多少个小时里他的意识早已涣散，介于昏迷和清醒之间不断游离，他痛到晕过去，然后享受片刻的安静之后又会因为千手家出色的体质而醒过来，每次睁开眼睛时他都祈祷着大哥已经回来了，但柱间每次都没有回来，扉间失去了对时间的判断，也失去了支撑自己的力量，几乎溺死在浴缸里，在柱间回来的前十分钟里，高烧让他也没有了再睁开眼睛的力气。</p><p>“没事了...扉间...没事了”柱间胡乱安慰着，头痛欲裂，他看不到自己的眼睛里疯狂流转的光纹，满心都是他在这世上最后一个在意的人差点被这样毫无意义的杀死。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>10.<br/>千手扉间没想到他是在床上醒来的，他也不记得自己有出现过任何记忆断片，更不觉得自己还有力气再从浴室挪回来。身上灼热的感觉已经消退，除过高烧和透支带来的不适感外咒印的效果已经彻底消失，不出意外的话应该是大哥终于回来了。<br/>他花了点时间才重新找回一丝肢体的控制权，灌了铅般沉重的躯壳无法跟意志同步。他本应感到冷，在反复的清醒与昏迷中耗尽了体力和热量，但背后有温暖的感觉传递过来，有一瞬间千手扉间绝望的以为那仍然是咒印的作用，幸好那温度宜人，并没有让他感到疼痛，除此之外就是彻底的虚脱感，睁开眼睛就已经耗尽全力，身上沉重的感觉压迫着呼吸，打消了起床的念头，随后他意识到压迫感并不单来自于自身的不适，毕竟那条搭在腰上的健壮手臂看起来分量不轻。<br/>千手扉间艰难地在禁锢之下翻了个身，并不是说他不知道这条胳膊的主人是谁，但无论出于什么理由他都想不通千手柱间是出于什么理由爬上了他的床，然后将他抱进怀里的。</p><p>转过身后他面对的是兄长异常疲惫的睡颜和分布在眼周的血痕。</p><p>千手柱间并没有醒来，或者说醒不过来。扉间在酷刑之后昏迷了两天，而他在此期间除了能将不省人事的弟弟抱回床上之外，就一直在忍受着意识被反复摧残撕扯，不亚于咒印发作痛苦的另一场刑罚。<br/>一开始他跪倒在弟弟的床边，像搁浅的水生动物，大口呼吸着，却得不到一点氧气，窒息像一只枯瘦如柴却异常有力的手扼住他的脖子，他脑袋发晕，眼压飙升。之后他开始头疼，细细密密如同针扎般的刺痛从大脑的每一个角落发散出去，他的后背绷得僵硬，对毫无缘由的疼痛束手无策。<br/>最后他接收到了大量的负面情绪和诚挚的吓人的感情，它们并不来自于外界，而是埋葬在他的内心深处，从锈迹斑斑蛛网遍布的牢笼里冲出，超越了承受的极限，彻底压垮了无坚不摧的男人。</p><p>这就是为什么千手柱间也倒在床上不省人事的原因。</p><p>而千手扉间看着兄长脸上未干的血痕，惊悚地想着这人总不能是开了写轮眼还使用过度了？天方夜谭，他自己都觉得可笑。<br/>他试着出声，喉咙又干又疼，稍微一次深呼吸就会引发一连串的咳嗽，但兄长还是没有醒来，千手扉间做了最后一次挣扎：把柱间的手臂从自己腰上抖下去，然后重新倒回枕头上开始第二轮昏迷般的睡眠。</p><p>这次他睡的很不安稳。</p><p>梦里有无数双鲜血淋漓的手将他拖入骸骨囤积的沼泽，蛆虫蠕动着，不安地爬来爬去，他陷入了梦魇，盘旋的秃鹫发出刺耳的鸣叫声，在脑子里挥之不去，紧闭着的眼皮下，眼球正在不安地转动着。<br/>然后他被叫醒了，被不知道何时醒过来的千手柱间。<br/>睁开眼就对上大哥一双血红的眼睛，梦里带出来的那一丝迷糊劲在看到爬满血丝的瞳孔的那一瞬间就消失的无影无踪，千手柱间看着像是十年没睡过觉了，他的眼白几乎完全变成了红色，不知道是因为血管破裂或是别的什么原因，有血滴正在他眼里聚集，瞳孔里仿佛印着另一个咒印，扉间甚至怀疑这样一双眼睛他是否真的还能看见。</p><p>柱间一语不发，他沉默地把噩梦缠身的弟弟叫醒，下颚线紧绷着，脖子上爬起了几条青筋，看起来像是在忍受着极大的痛苦。扉间想要撬开他的牙冠听听松懈之后大哥发出的第一个音节会不会是不堪重负的惨叫。<br/>但是他没有，他用同样布满血丝的疲惫双眼看着自己的兄长，过了许久，千手扉间放弃了，这样的对峙毫无意义。</p><p>“大哥？你.......醒着吗？”他问，对显而易见醒着的柱间问你是否清醒，他渴望得到一个兄长在彻底理解这句话后的一个肯定的回答。<br/>千手柱间没有说话，他艰难地点了点头，紧跟着从喉咙里冒出一声剧烈的喘息，他的呼吸中带着血的味道，扉间推测他为了不发出痛呼咬伤了自己的舌头，但幸好，此时此刻在他面前的是他的兄长，完整的那种。<br/>还没来得及庆幸，千手柱间开始剧烈的咳嗽，随后他将头扭到旁边，吐出了一口血沫。</p><p>“哥——”<br/>“我没事”<br/>柱间打断了他，呼吸声随着零星血滴逐渐平稳下来：<br/>“都......发生什么了？”他艰难地吞咽了一口，意识混沌头脑发蒙，他感觉自己仿佛睡了很久，能回想起来最近的记忆就是看见自己的弟弟毫无生气地泡在冷水里，而他本人被绝望死死攥住。</p><p>他有劫后余生的侥幸和无穷无尽的后怕，但他却无论如何都想不起来在千手扉间身上究竟发生了什么，或者说在他们两人身上发生了什么。</p><p>“很多事”千手扉间斟酌了很久，最后选择用这样不咸不淡的词语一笔带过，他不敢太过乐观地认定那个邪门的忍术已经被完全破除，他也不敢乐观地觉得他的大哥就这样回来了，他受到的伤害已经足够多，多的比此前二十多年人生遭到的所有痛苦加起来更多，他学会了面对大哥时小心翼翼，永远给自己留一条后路。<br/>“扉间......？”千手柱间像是在确认他的名字，“你怎么回事？”</p><p>他问道，伸手拉开弟弟身上原本就松松垮垮挂着的羽织，印象中精干结实的躯体变得消瘦，上面分布了许多他没有见过的，由很多不同的东西造成的伤痕，他能看到弟弟身侧隐约突出的肋骨的形状，和蛇一样爬在上面的丑陋疤痕。<br/>扉间像是触电了一般一把扯过衣服将自己裹起来，他的瞳孔因为惊吓而扩散，随后缩成了一个点，他用这样含着恐惧的眼神看着兄长，好像柱间下一秒会对他做什么一样。千手柱间显然注意到了这个本不该出现在弟弟身上的反应，他在害怕自己，对自己毫无防备更谈不上害怕的千手扉间正用颤抖的手捏着衣服前襟，朝他的反方向将自己缩了起来，充满戒备，就好像他是一个暴君。<br/>“是我干的吗？”他的表情和语气都冷了下来，柱间强硬地抓过弟弟的手腕强迫他放开衣服，扉间依旧对他有些抗拒，但并没有挣扎，或许是因为知道面对自己的大哥时再挣扎也没用，他索性放弃了，任由柱间扒开他皱皱巴巴的羽织，把一身伤痕暴露在空气里。<br/>“扉间，说话，”他的声音开始发抖，“这都是我干的吗？”</p><p>在千手扉间没有第一时间否定的时候，他就已经认定这都是自己造成的了，千手柱间这一辈子想了太多事情和天方夜谭，但伤害自己的弟弟绝不在其中。这下柱间成了那个受到惊吓的人，他放开了弟弟的手腕，像是被烫到一般跳下床，扉间一直毫不避讳地直视着他的眼睛，而他第一次不敢面对那双漂亮的红眼睛。</p><p>千手扉间在观察兄长眼里流转的光纹，它们已经没有之前那么明显了，像是沉浸水里的光，一点点变得黯淡，然后深埋在水中消失不见。</p><p>“不是你”扉间终于回答了，他再一次把衣服穿回身上，高烧折磨的他神经麻木，理智若即若离，想要维持清醒变成了一种奢望，不得不说这都是千手柱间的本事，短短几个月就做到了所有人都办不到的事，把同样拥有仙人体的自己折磨的在崩溃边缘摇摇欲坠，<br/>“这都是...任务意外”</p><p>“别骗我”柱间站在床边，他的情绪非常不稳定，千手扉间不敢赌柱间现在的状态值不值得让他说出真相，然后彻底把这场闹剧收尾。</p><p>“我没有骗你，档案室里都有任务记录，你可以自己去看”<br/>“我让你做了什么任务？”<br/>“档案室里——”<br/>“现在就回答我”</p><p>他被兄长打断了，千手柱间现在的语气就跟那个折辱他的男人一模一样，扉间颤栗了一下，他有点分不清这到底是不是他的兄长了——虽然原则上来说他们都是一个人，可扉间仍然会将他们下意识分开，一个是他的大哥，另一个则是不可直呼其名的，高高在上的那个男人。</p><p>“尾兽”扉间挣扎了一下，不知道该怎么给大哥说明当时的情况，“大多是我捕捉尾兽的时候留下的——对于捕捉尾兽的任务来说这并不是多么严重的伤”他省略了自己差点没能活着回来，以及让自己活着回来的人是宇智波斑这件事。</p><p>“为什么是你去捕捉尾兽？”千手柱间把他原本<br/>就很大的眼睛睁得更大了，“我在干什么？”</p><p>你在干什么？扉间回想了一下，千手柱间当时在好整以暇地打量着他，用他的性命分析利弊，然后毫不犹豫就把他送上了最前线。</p><p>“你抽不开身，当时情况紧急只能我去”扉间选择隐瞒部分事实，他不想让大哥再受刺激。<br/>“不可能”柱间甚至不需要一秒钟就能反应过来这仍然是个谎言，在他的认知里，如果有一天扉间需要独自面对尾兽还会被搞得浑身是伤，那唯一的可能就是自己死了。</p><p>“别问了....我很累了”这是句大实话，扉间连眼睛都不想睁开，好在一个完整的千手柱间总会以他的生命安全为第一位，非常配合地安静下来了，他重新躺回去，几乎是立刻就陷入昏睡，意识游离的前一秒他感觉到了温和的治疗查克拉，和挥之不去的不详感。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>